


Cold Case

by RhaesBane



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Graphic Description, Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen - Freedom, Modern Westeros, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Ups and Downs, partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 35,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaesBane/pseuds/RhaesBane
Summary: Version 2.0.Follow Detective Daenerys Targaryen and her Partner Detective Jon Snow as they work through cases as part of a special crimes divion inside Kings Landing Police Department.Some GOT events with a modern twist.
Relationships: Arthur Dayne/Lyanna Stark, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Daario Naharis/Daenerys Targaryen, Gilly/Samwell Tarly, Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tormund Giantsbane/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 38
Kudos: 37





	1. Case File: A9350

**Author's Note:**

> Well its back, if you remember the story from before. I’ve written lots of it again, added new things and changed the format. If you’re new here – please read the tags. 
> 
> There will be different relationships, and Dany/Daario will be shown heavily in the first two chapters but as I said before this is a story primarily focused on Dany/Jon and their dynamic with a stressful life and everything in between.
> 
> I got carried away with this story originally, I’m not going to lie but it was like the one place I could just go off with all my ideas. In some cases that was good, in others it was bad because I didn’t know how to reign myself in and it got way out of hand. But I love It, and can never stop myself from coming back to it. 
> 
> P.s I have a few pictures that i want to include in the next chapter but when I upload them it come out blank. If anyone would be willing to help me on that it would be greatful. You can catch me on Tumblr (Rhaesbane) or in the comments, thank you.
> 
> P.Ps I'll be updating Go Camping Tomorrow! & The wrong Jon later today. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Monday 15th January 2018

**Case File: Undisclosed**

_Kings Landing Police Department_

The words never failed to fill her with pride knowing she was doing her part in the community. Daenerys had worked here for near on 7 years now as part of a specialized crime unit after being selected straight out of the academy along with her partner Jon, who’d been with her every step of the way. The unit was one of the best in Westeros, led by none other than Tywin Lannister, a veteran detective renowned for his earlier years on the force. The major crimes unit stood separate from standard police authority; they had the ability to pull high-profile cases from any precinct in Westeros though they were still based on the second floor inside the Kings Landing police department. They had been there for the last four years now as the chief of police recommended the move retrofitting the entire floor specifically for them.

Dany smiled as she headed through the doors, waving off to Gilly on reception before turning the corner and making her way up the stairs to the office. The office was an open plan with large floor to ceiling windows surround by the neutral grey walls allowing a moderate view of the street to the front of the building. Glass patricians filled with yet to be solved cases divided the floor for each respective team on the unit, with Tywin overseeing them all from one of two offices on the floor while the other larger office had been converted into a conference room for meetings and the occasional staff briefs.

The unit itself was separated into 5 different sections with each team specialising in different sectors. Taking the corner closest to Tywin’s office was the ever-professional Brianne and Jamie. The duo specialised in robbery, burglary, and auto theft. They had a unique relationship with Brianne, wanting to act cordial while Jamie spent most of his time trying to piss her off. Arya and Gendry took up the office space in front of the conference room. They were the youngsters on the team specialising in fraud, criminal intelligence, and surveillance. Arya was _possibly the sneakiest S-O-B she knew and the one with the highest potential, though it was amusing how terrible she was at hiding her feelings for her partner. The both of them were half in love with each other…_

Tormund and Sandor took the back corner, primarily focused on organised and juvenile crime. The duo was by far the weirdest partnership on the unit, but they got along like a house on fire – _a house fire that smelt of chicken because of their love for the stuff_. Every other day they were the sole reason the office stunk of fried chicken!

Cersei and Melara, her current partner – _if she ever turned back up to work_ – took the centre of the room covering aggravated assault, battery, sexual assault and domestic violence. Cersei was possibly the busiest person in the office, yet mainly worked alone. Well, she seemed to go through partners monthly, because she scared them away. 

Their allocated corner was the furthest away from Tywin’s office— _not that she particularly cared_. Her partner, however, was rather adamant. They specialized in homicides, missing person, and the odd arson cases if they were requested. She’d known Jon since they were kids, though they only really grew close high school after being alphabetically seated next to each other in most of their classes. They’d had each other’s back ever since. Somehow impressing an indifferent Tywin Lannister with their team ethic in the academy where he drafted them straight into the unit on a provisional basis _and they’d been there ever since._

The time was 07:35 when she finally sat down at her desk. _She knew Jon would rock up closer to nine_ –though she personally preferred to settle down and prepare for the day because work was more often than not unpredictable. Today marked the first day back on the team, or their first day back in Tywin’s good graces. They had all but been demoted, handed all the cases with little to no importance for the last month, and that was all thanks to Jon and his big mouth. It seems to barge into a meeting and call Tywin ‘a gold stained Cock End’ amid a foul-mouthed rant has its repercussions— _doing so in front of District Attorney Jeor Mormont–who certainly was trying hard to keep a straight face_ —more so. 

It was one of those days— _that summed up the day nicely._ They were both pissed off, to begin with, and walking through reception she stopped short, seeing Gilly wiping furiously at her face in her attempts to hide the tears. It was something Tywin said, of course. He was known to be a little cold from time to time, and it seemed poor Gilly took the brunt of it that particular morning. Knowing what she did now, she wished she had stopped him, but she didn’t and Jon? Should have kept his mouth shut. Jon was always protective of those he cared about, a small group of people she had the privilege of being included in. _She still should have stopped him._ Instead, she had the privilege of sharing his damn punishment while Jon was lucky, he still had his place on the team.

* * *

They received an entire month of punishment for the debacle, and what a month it had been. Tywin had all but officially demoted them, giving them all the jobs with little to no importance—anything from a missing cat to noise complaints. They did have a suspected assault case which as always had some importance, though it defiantly wasn’t what they expected. The case was called in by a curious neighbour that saw a male beating a bound victim through a bedroom window, it just so happens that it was neither a victim nor a real person. Dany wasn’t sure who was more embarrassed as the occupant of the house introduced them to the still bound sex doll he hid in his closet. She couldn't look him in the eye once she saw it, pressing her lips together as Jon recommended, closing the blinds. Amazingly, they even kept their composure all the way to the car, glancing from the window to see him close the door before they lost it completely.

The only other case that was remotely serious that crossed their desks was a string of robberies that had occurred to stores around the outskirts of Kings Landing. There were similarities from the off that pointed them to perhaps a theft ring, but the longer the investigation went on the more something felt wrong about it. The robberies were clean, and the perpetrators seemed to only take valuables yet to be catalogued for the day while leaving many valuables in reach. As the days progressed, and the robberies continued, they began to think there was an inside source, someone leaking the information to the perpetrators which did seem plausible–especially with some of the circumstances such as the security system conveniently down for maintenance. All the stores were part of the same holdings company, and normally that wouldn't have mattered, but the Manger or Clerk seemed to read off the same script when they reported the crime. It was all pointing towards staged robberies and insurance fraud _. They just needed some way to prove it._

They probably spent more time than was ideal on the case, staking out stores, scoping them out while trying to look for cold hard evidence. It was on the back of the 8th robbery that a manager finally provided that for them. Admittedly, it was a struggle to keep up the façade that she cared as Fasil recited word for word what she’d already heard from all the other managers employed at the Mopatis Electronic stores. They all tried the same tact of acting scared, though by now she wasn’t sure if it was just constipation. Then there was Mr Mopatis himself, to say the man liked to moan would be an understatement—he moaned more than he liked to eat and she couldn’t remember a time she saw him when he didn’t have something in his greasy palms.

 _You must find those responsible_.

_Why my stores, what have I done?_

_It’s not fair,_

On and on it went, and all usually spouted around food of some kind in his mouth, _which was just lovely._ Dany stood listening, aware that her partner was rooting around the shop—he was a lot like a child, at times unable to stop himself from pressing unknown buttons. Jon was done pretending altogether, he showed up looked around the store and then left though today he seemed more inclined to play with the merchandise, evidenced by the ringing of twinkle twinkle little star. All eyes turned to him as he looked up, and Dany pressed her lips together as he smiled sheepishly and stopped the song before he left the store after muttering an apology.

Dany was more than ready to leave herself; she was simply waiting for the list of receipts for the valuables that the store had purchased during the day. There were some she’d seen before she was sure but her opinion didn’t matter much, not without the evidence anyway. Thankfully, her musing was cut short as Jon walked back into the store with two uniformed officers and a bag of shopping from the convenience store down the road. Dany watched him saunter over, seemingly uncaring but she knew he was up to something as he fished in his bag and handed her a dragon-shaped PEZ candy holder as well as a bottle of pop _—just what she needed_.

Jon smiled and nodded towards the far side of the store for her to follow after him. He looked rather satisfied as he grabbed a teddy bear off on the shelf from between two DVD players and carefully fished inside the bear, pulling out a small camera. Dany watched him as he smugly plugged the bear into a unit that showed the picture on all sixteen screens that covered the back wall. _What the hell was he up to?_ The question was answered as he pressed play and she watched Fasil tamper with the CCTV system before he locked the door and smashed the countertops, placing the expensive items in a box. Jon fast-forwarded the recording around 45 minutes showing Fasil unlock the door and Mr Mopatis walk through the door to collect the box of goods. The call was made not 15 minutes later and as she turned around, she turned to see the commotion as Mr Mopatis attempted to struggle from one of the officers’ grip while Fasil was being handcuffed. Dany turned back to Jon to see him smile. _How the hell did he even know?_ “When did you find this?” she asked quietly, watching the way his face dropped, and he refused to look her in the eyes.

"As soon as we arrived," Jon said quickly and quietly, so quickly she almost didn't hear him, _almost…_ Still, she didn’t quite believe him, but she heard him just fine…

“You’re joking?” she grinned up at him, “Right?” she asked, her face falling when she realised, he wasn’t joking. Jon’s face scrunched up, and she punched him _. Gods, he was an ass!_ Still, she couldn’t be mad. Their punishment was over and it was time to go back to actually helping people.

* * *

The file on her desk filled her with nothing but relief, _not because she was glad that a body had turned up,_ but because this was real police work and not the time-wasting they had endured for the last month. Before diving into the file she set out to grab a coffee, _how Cersei managed to get the coffee machine next to her desk Dany would never know but she did_ , much to everyone else’s dismay, Cersei wasn’t someone you wanted to talk to in a morning, _or at all come to think of it._

Freshly brewed coffee in hand, a quick stretch and she dived into the new case taken back by how odd the case looked. The crime was of a woman's body encased in a block of ice that had been discovered in an industrial car park. No matter how many times she read it, she felt at a loss for words. She continued to read more into it, combing over the notes in finer detail. In truth, there was not much to go on… _Body encased in ice found in a car park._ There was no evidence as of yet of how it got there, and the body had yet to be identified, _or so the notes said..._

Dany put the notes aside for the time being as she went to have a meeting with Tywin as every morning each team spent 5-10 minutes going over the respective case they were working on. It was supposed to keep the chief up to date with the case progress but often times Tywin liked to recommend points for them… Well, her because Jon refused to willingly stay in the same room the chief and it had been that way since the _incident._ The brief was thankfully quick and to the point with him explaining the strangeness of the crime scene though he admitted it would be more understandable once she got there. He did recommend checking the CCTV around the surrounding area, hopeful that, that could bring to light any clues. It wasn’t like this was her first rodeo though it had been an entire month so she just nodded intently to every suggestion though she did take notes when he gave her an approximate description of the victim, which was insightful.

‘The victim is female around 5’6, pale of skin with long dark hair. She seemed to be wearing thick earthed colours furs, torn is someplace.' He explained before he quickly sent a picture to the printer. Dany thanked him before she took the picture and left the conference room smiling as she saw Jon sat at his desk, _as if he’d been there all along._ He was wearing a grey T-shirt with slim black jeans and his black curls pulled back into a tight bun, _his badge hung low around his neck…_ She swallowed thickly as the sight wondering if he knew the effect that it had on her. Blinking, she shook her head dispelling the thoughts of the damn badge as she rounded her desk and took a seat, “Afternoon,” she teased, smiling as he looked up and rolled his eyes,

“I’ll have you know I’ve been here for 10 minutes,” he replied, looking rather proud of himself. Dany quickly glanced at the clock seeing the time as 08:14 which she supposed all things considered it was actually early for him.

Rolling her eyes, she took her seat “you could have come to the brief,” she shot back as she looked at the picture Tywin had provided for her. He was more or less right with his assessment but as she looked at the victim. It wasn’t lost on her the irony in the picture whether it was intentional or not, the body was frozen and yet she wore clothes that would keep her warm.

When she hadn’t realised there was no smart-ass retort, she looked up to frowning when she saw the way he licked his lips and relaxed into his seat smugly interlocking his fingers behind his head, “What?” she asked,

Jon grinned. “I’ll have you know I've already been briefed, and I’ve seen our Jane Doe too,” _Oh, you bastard!_ The frown deepened as he laughed,

“You couldn’t have waited?” she asked trying to curve the desire to throw something at his stupid face,

Jon grinned, “I figured I’d let you enjoy your morning brief,” there was a retort on the tip of her tongue but she decided against it,

Dany shook her head, “So who told you?”

“Ella text me,” he replied. Ella was head of the forensic team and was usually working with them on their cases. They had a unique relationship as Elle seemed to look up to Jon with stars in her eyes though she was akin to a younger sister in some ways.

“I see...”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked as he sat forward.

“I didn't know you guys’ text,”

Jon rolled his eyes, “Well I asked her to text me all the new cases as they pop up,” he paused, “saves more time,” he added as he sat forward. “So, are you ready to go? Sam should have something by the time we get there,”

They gathered their belongings and quickly left the office jumping into Jon’s car; it was a four-door police commissioned grey Range Rover Sport courtesy of saving the commissioners life amid riots a few years back. It was the flashiest car on the force and she could still remember how envious everyone was, including herself. To be fair to Jon he did actually decline the car, yet the keys were on his desk and the brand-new car was in the car park where it stayed until he caved. Jon was a car enthusiast he had 2 other cars. Well, one and a half in the form of a Mercedes AMG S63 which was her favourite and an old GTO he was in the process of restoring. The problem she had was his driving, he drove as if he was in a rush 99% of the time as if he couldn’t stand being in the damn car. _Unless it was all a ploy to torture her,_ he always seemed pleased to see her hold on for dear life.

The journey to the industrial side of town was quick however they were struggling to find the actual car park, _even though Jon had been before._ The industrial side of town stretched from the muddy way beyond the formally named streets of steel to fishmongers square just off junction R42. Roads were home to hundreds of factories all looking various shades of Grey with dozens of trucks parked in the bays loading and offloading products ready to depart. But perhaps the most noticeable part was the smoke, during working hours the factories created an unhealthy amount of pollution that didn't seem to dissipate. The air felt cloudy and overcast constantly here and it was defiantly impeding their journey, _god knows how the postal service did it…_ Turning her head she watched him as he stopped at the cross-section and glanced both ways, clearly unsure where he was going. “I thought you’ve already been to the crime scene?” she chuckled. Grinning as he rolled his eyes and flicked her arm,

“They could have moved it,” he joked though he did eventually cede defeat and allow her to use the cars tom-tom system.

* * *

Officer Khan and Dodd waved them through into the car park as they arrived. The perimeter of the car park was cordoned off with police tape and situated in the middle was a white Pavilion. Jon parked next to the squad cars already there, and they both headed to the forensic tent. The first thing she noted was the three generators connected to the smaller tent inside to keep the crime scene together, she supposed, being a block of ice and all. The cold crisp air surprised her inside the smaller tent, though it needed to be.

Ella was jotting down notes as they arrived, smiling at them as soon as she saw them “Well if it isn't my favourite detectives. I know I shouldn’t have favourites but you are,” she joked. Despite the gruesomeness’ of her work she was always chirpy and had a smile on her face–and she was a hugger. Ella moved over and pulled Jon into a hug, clearly catching him off guard as he gently patted her back. “Morning,” Ella greeted before she turned towards her. Dany grinned and gave her a quick hug before she turned towards the crime scene,

“Good Morning Ell,” she greeted off handily, her eyes fixated on the impending block of ice,

Ella turned to the crime once again, resting her hands on her hips, “defiantly strange one to come back to, but there’s something oddly beautiful about it,” she explained as she shook her head slightly.

Jon hummed in agreement, “I’ll go and search the perimeter, see if I can find anything. Do you have a time frame for when you can move the body, Sam?” he asked gently. Sam had that ‘lost in thought,’ look on his face as he looked at his notes,

“Around 45 minutes before we have the means to transport her, but I’m not sure how long it’s going to take to get under the ice,” he sighed. “I’ve never seen anything like it, but I think we’re looking at a couple of _days_ at the very least,” he explained. Dany frowned slightly at that. It was their first case back, and she wanted to get it solved as quickly as possible, which was looking considerably unlikely now. Jon nodded and left them to it to scour the perimeter while Ella finally got back to work and Sam left, which gave her the chance to have a proper look around at the scene.

They weren't as many lights in the tent as they normally would be mainly due to the fear that the ice would melt a task that they would later need to complete in a controlled environment. The ice itself was impending over them, standing 8ft off the ground, 3ft wide and 3ft in diameter the clear bluish ice allowed them to view the women as if she was on display at a museum.

It was the figure within, lost in time, that held her attention. The way the woman stood somehow mournful and at peace - _well, as much as one could be frozen in ice._ Her eyes closed as odd strands of brown hair had frozen from her face while her hands overlapped, resting palm open over the furs of her stomach. Looking closer at the words, _“Y_ _ou may say I'm a dreamer,_ _”_ etched into the block of ice above the victims' hands. Dany moved aside as Ella took more photos of the scene before she proceeded to sketch it out, labelling everything that she found. This part of the investigation was critical because nothing could be overlooked, though even Dany could see that there wasn’t much going for them. 

* * *

Dany found Jon on the main road looking along the walls of the building in his search for security cameras. So far, this case wasn't filling her with confidence. They had little in terms of evidence or possible leads to go on and without those, they were dead in the water. The victim was in her mid to late thirties, encased in a block of ice with the words _“Y_ _ou may say I'm a dreamer,_ _”_ etched into the surface. _What did the phrase mean? Did it_ _have significance to the victim?_ They had no witnesses to the victim being placed here, it was there when the caretaker arrived for his shift at 04:55, and he was able to contact his co-worker that confirmed it wasn't there when he left – _not that they needed proof._ It did, however, give them a 6-hour window to look into between the hours of 23:00 last night and 05:00 this morning.

The hope was to find some video evidence that could give them something to chase up, something to put them in the right direction at the least. Dany fell in beside Jon as they walked slowly along the road, her eyes scanning the tops of buildings for the sign of cameras. It was something of a eureka moment as they walked along when a sickly-looking pigeon fell two or three meters away from them – following the descent to see a camera covered in bird shit trained on the main road. The company that she suspected the camera was connected to a company called ‘StarSync’ and as they walked towards the entrance, she was feeling a little more optimistic at seeing 3 more cameras.

Pushing open the door, Jon shot off to explore though she moved to the reception desk noting the receptionist was too busy filing her nails to even bother greeting them. Dany folded her arms across her chest and waited patiently to gain the woman’s attention. Harley – judging by the name tag next to the third opened button of her shirt, revealing her ample cleavage – glanced up, blinking in surprise as she no doubt saw the badge, “G-good morning and welcome to StarSync. How may I help you today?”

“Morning, I'm Detective Targaryen and this is my colleague Detective snow,” Dany replied gesturing to Jon, “We have an active crime scene in a car park down the road and we would like to take a look at your security feed of the last 12 hours please?” she asked, stopping herself from rolling her eyes when the woman did a double-take of Jon.

The woman shook herself from her gaze and smiled, “It’s not something I can authorise however, I’m sure the boss will be able to,”

"Well, could you make the call please?" Jon asked for her. The woman smiled and quickly made a call to her supposed boss or his secretary. Not long later, a man, she suspected was the boss walked into the reception, he was a short man, possibly in his late thirties with short dark hair flecked with grey. Blue calculating eyes regarded them as he approached though not before he smiled suggestively at the receptionist, who licked her lips in response. It was hard to miss the grimace on Jon's face the girl on reception was 19 or 20 at best...

"Good morning detectives?" he greeted as he regarded them once again, his eyes casually raking down her body – _making her feel uneasy_ – before he held his hand out for a shake which she took. "My name is Mark Ryder CEO here at StarSync how may I help you today?” Dany stepped away and he shook Jon’s hand in greeting as she answered his question,

“A body has been found in the car park down the road and we would like to have a look at the security feed to see if we can find something relating to the case _please_?” Jon asked, his eyes narrowing as Mr Ryder continued to stare at her, her only anger growing. “Mr Ryder?” Jon gritted out, flicking his fingers for good measure as he finally gained Marks attention. "If you do not refrain from staring at my partner, I’ll happily I’ll throw you out of that,” he pointed to the window and tilted his head to the side so Mark understood clearly that he would,

There was a frown playing on Mark's lips as he shook his head, "I do apologise, it’s just that-,"

“Don’t say it. There such a fine line between flattery and harassment,” Jon added, smiling slightly as Mr Ryders face drained of colour and he shook his head one more.

"I apologise, you can find the security room at the end of the hall, beyond the storeroom," Mr Ryder blew out a breath as he gestured in the direction they needed to go. "Our security guard is running late but the system is self-explanatory if you need any help use the landline and call 135 which will put your through to Harley,” he quickly explained before they followed the corridor. The staff members looked at them quizzically as they filed past though they didn’t pay them any mind, keeping an eye out for the Security room.

Finally coming to the security room, Jon pushed through the door and she followed him, surprised by the small size of the room, though there wasn't much to it in truth. There was a wall-length desk with a computer and a wall of 24 cameras each showing the more important parts of the building a small filing cabinet in the back corner with some kind of dead plant rotting on top of it. There was a mini-fridge rattling under the desk and despite the dull grey walls, the room felt hot and stuffy. Dany chanced a look at Jon who was staring at the lone chair in the room a smile tugging at her lips and she quickened her pace almost diving for it before he could. Jon groaned – _and that made it all but worth it –_ as she looked at the numbered screens.

[SCREEN 1 – 6] Covered the entrances and the exits of the building, two to the front, three to the rear and the loading bays while the remaining camera seemed to cover the side entrance.

[SCREEN 7 – 15] Covered the internal hallways to for each floor, while four where focused on the factory floor and the machinery currently producing the goods.

[SCREEN 16 – 24] Primarily covered the perimeter of the building though it was Camera #23 and 24# that were trained on the long road that spans along most of the industrial site.

Pressing the space bar on the keyboard, the computer came to life thankfully opening on the NVR webpage that gave them access to the security feed backdated to a week prior. Jon took over Mouse duty swiping across the screen, clicking and double-clicking buttons before finally pressing play. She could feel his breathing on her ears as he leaned over her. Dany tilted her head to look at him, seeing the stupid grin plastered on his face, “So Mark huh, looked like he wanted to keep you,” he teased though she supposed he probably did – _In that creepy sort of way._ Not that she would…ever.

"Oh, shut up," she turned her head back to the screens. “I’m pretty sure he was busy with the receptionist anyway,” she added. Jon snorted as he paused the video and looked at her, a grin curling at his lips

"Do you want me to give you two some space when he comes back to _check on you_?” she couldn’t help but roll her eyes. _He wouldn’t... Would he? Gods!_

“He won’t be dropping by,” she replied, though now she wasn’t so sure. Jon chuckled under his breath before they focused back on raking through the footage. They started at 23:00, stopping anytime they saw a vehicle drive up or down the road. At night, the street wasn't particularly once bristling with activity, between the hours of eleven and 2 am they were only two cars that pass, with both going in the wrong direction.

The door opened and Jon snickered quietly, merging it smoothly into a cough as he excused himself to get a drink when Mr Ryder entered the room. Dany watched him from the corner of her eyes as she focused on the screen watching the clock in the bottom corner, as it shot from 02:13 to 03:00 and paused the feed when Mr Ryder leant against the desk. _It wasn’t like she could tell him to piss off it was his company after all,_ but she wasn’t sure what to say to him either…

“Oh, don’t mind me. I just wanted to see how you’re getting on,” Mr Ryder said breaking the silence, Dany bit back a laugh and forced a smile to her lips as she focused on the screen. In truth, her mind was on work, _and her idiot partner that she would be getting back!_ "I must say, detective, you're beautiful!" he added after a moments silence, which made her feel even more uncomfortable. There were a time and a place for flattery and here sifting through hours of footage wasn’t one of them.

“Thank you, Mr Ryder, I'm sure when my partner returns, we’ll be able to finish and get out of your hair in no time.” She replied. _Before or after she decked him for being an arsehole._ Dany chose to use Mr Ryder so he would understand this was a formal discussion – there was zero chance anything would be happening between them. She would certainly be getting Jon back for this though… She was still thinking of ways to get Jon back. Give Ghost one of those cherry gummy sweets that send him hyperactive and make Jon’s night miserable was so far at the top of the list.

"I was wondering Detective if you would like to accompany me on a date or for drinks sometime?" Mr Ryder asked. Taking a deep breath, she forced a smile to her face as she looked at him, 

"Sorry Mark, departmental policy. I'm unable to become familiar with anyone tied to a case.” She replied, not that he was tied to the case, but it was a believable reason without coming across as an ass. They were interrupted as the door opened, rolling her eyes as Jon walked in with the shit-eating grin plastered on his face, and at that moment, she wanted to punch him. The whole encounter was his fault, Mark would have likely kept his mouth shut, and they could have been finished by now...

"Oh, yeah, I wasn’t thinking. No problem." Mark mumbled,

"No problem with what?" Jon asked innocently looking from her to Mark, who was starting to look a little embarrassed. She had to hand it to Jon he played mark impressively.

"Oh, we were talking about the security feed." Mark spluttered his face now fully red. She had to look away closing her eyes to stop herself laughing.

"Sure, you were. Do you need anything else, Mark?" Jon asked again a smile playing at his lips as he leaned against the desk between her and Mark

"No, I think that’s it,"

"Ok then," Jon replied. Thankfully, Mark left them to it and as soon as he left the room, she turned to Jon about to punch him, but he moved away quickly. "Calm down,"

"Fuck you. He wouldn’t have said anything if you stayed and you bloody know it." She stated. The smile falling from his face as he took a deep breath going serious all of a sudden as he moved closer.

"I know…. But he way he looked at you." He leant in, so close she could feel his breath against her ear and she felt herself shiver in response, and then he laughed. "Li-like he wanted to eat you whole," he chuckled as he turned away. Dany pushed him focusing quickly as he started fast-forwarding the recording again. The laughter died down as they concentrated back on the screens and she leant forward as they saw movement on the road, it was hardly distinguishable, like an eerie shadow creeping down the dark street but it was there. Dany noted the time as 03:12 and she took over mouse duty to rewind the recording to play through it again.

The vehicle was a dark grey van, that almost blended nicely with the grey-dark night as it crept slowly up the road. The windows seemed dark and perfectly obscured anyone that would be in the vehicle – they defiantly didn't match the road regulations. The van continued down the road before it smoothly turned into the car park. There had to be a driver and judging by the size and weight of the block of ice, they could assume there must have been more than one person in the van though it returned to the road 15 minutes later.

Dany knew that the recording would likely show much more once the tech team got their hands on it, with all of the technology available to them so they found Mark and asked if they could get copies of the last couple of days. There was a possibility that the perpetrators had already been to the crime scene prior to last night when then could scout for security and the caretaker’s times, but they could only wait and see.

* * *

Once they were back in the office there wasn't much to do in truth, there were no witnesses to question and the only leads they currently had was a van they had no way of identifying and the victim's body that had yet to be thawed out. Sam was beginning a 48-hour procedure to accomplish that to prevent decay, but that still left them with little to do. In this day and age rarely did a case have so little to go on, there was always something whether it was fibres found at the crime scene, something picked up on camera or seen by someone but here they were sat twiddling their thumbs. Dany shifted her attention to back to Jon who was currently leaning against Arya's desk in conversation with her and Gendry and thought of ways to get him back. There were many ways in truth but as she saw Cersei climb up from her desk her mind was decided, she couldn't help snickering as she scribbled quickly on a piece of paper and quietly darted over to the desk, placing the note down.

Glancing up she accidentally caught his gaze, her face betraying her as he stood and moved over, “What have you done?” he asked as he looked around at his side of the desk. Dany blinked up at him innocently,

“What are you talking about?” she asked in response, trying hard to stop herself from grinning as he leaned over and looked at her desk before he sat down. Thankfully they were interrupted before he could give her the second degree by Gilly with the files from the tech people. Jon wheeled himself around to her side of the desk and Dany managed to focus opening the file and spreading the pictures out and quickly reading the notes. They weren’t able to get much from the vehicle though they did confirm the probability of the van being the perpetrators were high. Driving down the road the footage showed the van low to the ground likely carrying a heavy load, driving back up the road the van was many inches higher off the road. Therefore, they needed to find a grey van... _How hard could it be?_

“I've already made a call to the DVLA for a run down, but we have a slight problem, there are around 20,000 vans in Westeros, 4000 of those a range between grey and silver.” He was pulling at his hair as he said it. His tell that he was frustrated, likely due to the fact there was not much to go on… "Not to mention it could be a wrap that they peeled off," he sighed. _she hadn’t even thought of that..._

"We could make a call the manufacturer and see if they will relinquish the names of the owners,” she suggested knowing it was a long shot, there were tons of rules and regulations’ in place to make that a pain in the arse. Not to mention that it still wouldn’t give them anything, _it looked like an ordinary dark coloured van they would be no way to narrow it down…_

"Yeah, I guess it’s something…" he mumbled, but it was clear they both knew it wouldn’t get them anywhere. Jon sighed as he sat back in his chair rubbing his palm down his face, and she smiled sympathetically,

"Jon?" She tried to play it cool as Jon froze upon hearing Cersei’s voice.

"Yes?" He asked a little rigid, as he sat up and looked Cersei’s way in question,

"I would love to," Cersei stated. Jon blinked as he looked at her, tilting his head clearly unsure of what in the hells she was talking about and Dany quickly pressed her lips together,

"You’d love to what?” Jon questioned,

"There's no need to act all coy Hun, Of course, I’ll go on a date with you." She replied grinning his way. Dany wasn’t sure who was more surprised, her or Jon though he did look eerily pale, his mouth opening and closing

"Oh... oh... okay...” he mumbled as Cersei smiled and walked away. Dany could no longer contain her amusement chuckling hard as he glared at her,

"Why?" he grumbled, as he let his face fall against her desk "Why would you do that?” his words mumbled by the desk,

"Payback’s a bitch, huh?" She smiled poking his stomach…watching him squirm

Jon glanced towards her with a frown, "Ugh, if I cancel, she’ll fucking tell Tywin I've done some bullshit that would likely get me on probation. Gods, just you wait," he threatened though she smiled knowing full well he was harmless, 

"What you are going to do, Hun?" she teased,

He grimaced, as he pushed himself away from her desk. "You’ll see! Gods, I hate you." He said as he shook his head and wheeled himself to his desk.

* * *

Another look at the Security footage by the tech guys and they were still in the same predicament of clutching at straws. They’d wasted so much time, she’d even managed to sit down with both Jon and Tywin to try and better understand the different elements of the case. _Why ice? What did the words etched into the ice represent?_ To be honest, it didn't give them anything, but it did allow them to think about the case in a different way. Dany remembered the wistful smile Tywin wore when she read the lyrics. “You, you may say I'm a dreamer,”

“My Joanna used to sing along every time the song came on the radio,” he smiled wistfully – he rarely spoke about his wife. Not to them anyways though she supposed it enlightening to some degree. Could the song have meaning to the victim? Dany decided to visit the crime scene again attempting to re-enact the scene – which she meant they sat in the car staring out to the car park. It gave her the time to think, question herself about the crime scene and in presentation, _and there were a lot of questions…_

Where would they have kept the body frozen? An industrialized freezer wouldn't have been big enough and a walk-in freezer would have been too big. Did they have something retrofitted, and if so, did that mean the perp they were looking for was tech-savvy? How was the body kept frozen during transport? Did the van have some way to keep the victim frozen? If the van didn’t inhibit any way to keep the body frozen did that mean it was a short drive? What significance did this location have? There were better places to dump a body, places where it would not be found but here? It was as if whoever did this wanted it to be found but for what purpose? And then the song lyrics, she supposed with the victim’s pose could have significance.

The coroner’s report was finally brought up by Gilly who smiled brightly at the both of them and joined them for lunch. She was going to be Gilly’s maid of honour in the fall along with Missy, and despite dreading it – _Weddings weren't something filled with happy memories_ – they were starting to plan everything out, minus the bachelorette party. The plan was to have the party after she’d had the baby which made sense.

It was a nice lunch despite the topic of conversation, it turned out Gilly was more or less open to anything – on any schedule. She wasn’t sure on the dress or the colours, she just didn’t want too much though having known the girl for as long as she had it made sense. Dany smiled as Gilly headed back to work and they finally dug into the coroner’s report. The victim a Jane Doe was around 34 years of age 5'9 blue eyes. Post-mortem suggests she had been dead for two years, the body frozen at that point. The woman was three months pregnant when she died… She felt her heart twinge at this. The Memories threatening to pull her back in time, a baby never forgotten a painful reminder of something lost. It was easy to be strong, _but at that moment, she felt the need to crumble._

* * *

_It felt real, far too real. Her mind stubbornly stuck on the baby that was lost, that she lost. It was something that she would never forget of course, but this was bringing it all back and she was struggling to handle it. There were moments in life when everything became a little too much, those times she found herself lost in the pain of her past – if I look back, I’m lost. Dany put on her mask of indifference and focused on getting through to Friday before she finally allowed the tears to come behind closed doors at home._

_She was happily married once upon a time and it was hard to see that when she was alone now, everything that had come of it was gone… Her relationship wasn't a fairy tale, they had ups and downs like every couple, they argued, they broke up, and they got back together again. They were married a year and a half, and she bought into the life he wanted, she was happy that he wanted a family with her, she wanted it too. So, they pretty much started trying from the beginning to bring to life their dream, but it was difficult. The more they tried, the more it seemed to put a strain on their relationship until she finally fell pregnant. She was happy, they were happy, and the new life growing inside her brought them closer than they'd ever been._

_But it wasn’t a fairy tale._

_They lost the baby, and a_ _fter all the trying, she refused to believe it! They took it badly, she took it badly, but Drogo took it worse, getting drunk, becoming physical._ _Looking back, she admittedly wasn’t looking after herself as well as she should have been nor the house and so over the weeks Jon, Missy and Arya frequently popped in with food, to help tidy the house up and to care for her. Everything felt numb, as she sat on the sofa wrapped in Missy’s arms as she stroked her hair while Jon washed up and Arya dried. It was late in the evening when Drogo, heavy in his cups, stumbled through the door mumbling to himself in his own little world. Dany watched him from her seat next to Missy as he unbuckled his belt before proceeding to pull his jeans down – the commotion pulling Jon and Arya from the kitchen. “One more, then no more,” Drogo slurred, she knew the group heard him especially in the way Missy’s grip on her tightened._

_"Pull your fucking pants back up, right now!" Jon growled as Drogo finally looked up, his eyes widening slightly, as he spotted Jon with Arya not stood far behind him._

_"No!" Drogo grunted taking a step forward, his eyes now solely on her._

_"No? Drogo," Jon warned as he stepped forwards only Arya pushed him back and stepped in front of him._

_"Drogo, please pull your pants up," Arya asked calmly clearly trying to defuse the situation though there was an edge to her tone._

_“I SAID NO. I WILL FUCK HER ONE LAST TIME LIKE THE WHORE SHE IS.” Drogo hissed, she felt her eyes burning as she stared down at her lap, eyes following the movement of a piece of crumpled paper that landed on the floor. Grabbing it, her stomach lurched as she read the title._

**_JOINT COMPLAINT, PETITION, OR DECELERATION FOR SIMPLIFIED DIVORCE…_ **

_The words felt strange in her mind, crazy to think – as if she hadn’t felt bad enough. The first sob surprised her – she’d cried enough that she truly believed she’d ran out of tears – but that’s wasn’t the case. She was aware of Missy’s arms tightening around her as she shook, her heart unsure what to feel as she heard his accusations ring out for all to hear._

_“You killed my Star,”_

_“You killed my Heart,”_

_Dany didn’t dare look up as she heard the metal of his belt buckle scrape against the floor, “Drogo Stop,” Arya stated firmly. By now she knew the jingle his keys made with every step he took, the sound of the zip stretching and the grunt he made when he started to pull cock free, “Drogo I said Stop-,” **– SMACK –** Dany’s eyes shot up as she saw Arya hit the floor, catching herself on one arm as she rubbed her cheek with the other. Jon stared at his sister, slowly looking up towards where Drogo would be, she was sure but she didn’t look towards him. She kept her eyes trained on Jon watching the veins in his neck stand on end, his jaw clench tightly and his body tensed. _

_“The bitch deserved it,” Drogo chuckled. She could only stare as Jon sprang forward, his fist up and colliding with Drogo’s face. The combination of days, weeks, months of sorrow, the nights of pain as he took what he wanted and when Jon’s fist collided with Drogo's face, she felt relief. It didn’t dissipate as he stumbled back, nor when Jon punched him again sending him tumbling onto his back with a thud. Arms flailing though it meant little as Jon followed him – she made a point to not tell Jon about what was happening, but he knew – as he punched Drogo again. The dread quickly snuffing out the relief with every punch he landed the blood splattering as he caught Drogo’s nose. Dany knew it needed to be stopped as she scrambled off the sofa, she could barely see through her tear-filled eyes as she grabbed him screaming for him to stop though in his blind rage he wouldn’t budge. It took the three of them to drag him off with Arya snapping her fingers in front of his face as he shook with anger. Bloodstained fingers stroking through his dark curls as he took deep shuddering breaths and fought to calm down while his eyes flickered between her and Arya. Dany was crying freely when he moved forwards wrapping his arms around her and Arya pressing a firm kiss to the top of their head, mumbling an apology before he stalked out the house._

_Dany stared in his wake, aware Missy was on the phone calling an ambulance while Arya stalked closer to Drogo, hovering over him to check he was still breathing though any question was snuffed as she heard him wheeze muttering “Killed my star,” under his breath before Arya poked his nose causing him to moan in pain._

_Arya stood and it was only then she realised the girl had been crying “He’ll live,” Arya muttered nonchalantly as she walked over and gave her a quick hug before she followed after her brother bathing the house in silence. A silence she would likely never forget as she stood beside Missy watching Drogo shift slightly on the floor, perhaps one time she would have knelt over him trying to help but she couldn’t. She couldn’t move from that spot as the paramedics arrived, watching Drogo argue with them as they helped him sit up._

_It was watching him struggle to stand, grasping a bottle of whisky that something snapped inside of her. It was over. This life that she was supposed to have was over, she couldn’t stay here. She didn’t want to stay here… Her mind was already made up when she marched upstairs grabbing a bag and filling it with anything and everything within reach. Missy was_ stood by the door as she got downstairs and she grabbed the divorce papers before they left once and for all. 

**Thud – Thud – Thud**

"Come on Dany, I know you're in there. Open up!" Missy shouted, through the letterbox. It had been three days. She was sure but she wasn't ready to face the world just yet and she knew Missy would understand. Missy knew her better than anyone, well she did once upon a time but as they grew Missy had her own life to live with Grey. They still spent time together but with Missy’s work and her own, it was hard to find the time but she would make it up to her.

_Missy and Grey welcomed her to their home that night though there wasn’t much sleep to be done. She spent most of the time hidden away in the spare room working her brain over everything that happened. Contemplating and questioning every single event that had occurred as she shifted through her memories. The way Drogo lifted her up and spun her around when she told him she was pregnant, or how brightly he smiled. His hand tightening against hers when they walked past a baby shop or saw an advert with baby toys because he was exited. Perhaps it was simply how quickly things moved along, they married 3 days after her eighteenth birthday and bought their first house together with the white picketed fence and the back garden for the future children to play in though it was all gone now…_

_Her phone buzzed constantly; she knew it was Jon but she couldn’t speak to him because in a way she blamed him - which was absurd. Maybe it was the guilt at enjoying that punch to Drogo’s face? She just couldn’t face him, no matter how much he turned up which was every bloody day, at the same time. Grey forbid him from entering the first time, so he sat out front against the hood of his old Ford Fiesta not making a fuss just waiting patiently or so Missy told her. The third day at 7 O’clock she couldn’t help but peek out the window to see him stood there, his eyes meeting her gaze quickly but she hid behind the curtain immediately annoyed more with herself when she received a message a second later,_

**| Jon:** _I’ll be here when you’re ready!_

_Dany decided then that she would confront him the next time she saw him, feeling weird and nervous as she exited the house and walked towards him by the car. It felt good to get it off her chest, to discover things that had happened over the days she’d since hidden away. He confronted Drogo the day after it happened, his friend Rhaeko wanted to start though Drogo put an end to it. Perhaps he saw the errors of his way? They were friends, but Jon couldn't accept how Drogo treated her and the age-old argument of how close she and Jon were reared its ugly head once ago so they shook hands and went their separate ways. Jon apologised – not for finally punching Drogo – but for how it came about and his lack of control. He was soft and supportive, didn’t push her or impose… He just understood her, met her every day that week just to speak to her and she loved him all the more. Eventually, she woke up the courage to open herself to him again, emotions spilling free as his arms held her tight and she sobbed against his shoulder. He asked her to move in with him later, he had the spare room and they still needed to go to the academy so it made sense though they soon had to relocate to Kings Landing for the task force. Every cloud has a silver lining…_

_Her divorce was quick as they both wanted it to be, the house and everything was split into a 60/40 split in her favour with Drogo accepting with little argument. She hardly saw him after she left and didn’t really feel the need to either. What was done was done…_

_They lived together for 4 years, not that he minded – well, she didn’t think he did._ _They were close, closer than anyone else – enough to draw questions_ _though it was strictly platonic. Sure, there were times when they cuddled on the sofa to watch a movie, or the odd time they shared a bed because they were lazy, or one of them were going through a difficult time. That's just the type of partners they were, they were always on the same page._

It was the clicking of the lock that pulled her from her thoughts, still laid on the soda though she kept her eyes closed as the door opened. There was only one person that had a key other than herself and that was Jon. _She really should have used the chain._ She listened intently as he walked through the kitchen, the rustle of a bag as it landed on the kitchen counter before there was a silence.

 _They’d been friends for years and partners on the task force for 7 years though they generally did most things together. In fact, the only time in the last couple of years when they weren't together was when Jon left to take a K-9 course up north to the Nights Watch police dog training unit. Returning with seven German shepherd husky mixed that the force stupidly deemed not fit for purpose. The dogs were rescued by the Stark kids, with Jon and Arya bringing two to Kings Landing. The idiots at the Nights watch misjudged how determined Jon was, as he spent countless hours working with Ghost and Nymeria so much so that the hounds surpassed all expectation and were currently in the top tier bracket in all of Westeros. Dany didn’t really care about that; she fell in love with Ghost the moment she met him…_ Still, she feigned sleep as his footsteps approached listening to him shuffling around the room. Wincing at the brightness and scrambling to hide under her cover, as she heard him laugh – a sound that never failed to make her smile, but she held it at bay as she hid her face in the pillow.

The sofa dipped behind her and she felt the press of his hand through her sleeping T-shirt against her back as he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against her hair. She could feel his presence above her as he nudged her on to her side so she was facing him, his finger tracing the tear stains that she had trailing down her cheeks. Dany tried very hard not to react, her heart beating furiously in her chest as she wiggled and gripped his T-shirt prompting him to lay down beside her.

Dany hummed at the gentle touch of his fingers as he brushed her hair behind her ear, “You know, you’re not fooling anyone,” he mumbled, the warmth of his breath panning against her skin. She couldn’t quite tame the smile he prompted, throwing her arm around him and burying her head in the nape of his neck. The cool touch of his skin a comforting balm as he hugged her quietly, giving her the comfort, she needed. Perhaps that’s what brought the tears once again threatening her eyes, though as she lay fighting hard to push everything away, she found herself gently succumbing to sleep.

Coming to she hummed at the garlic aroma, her belly rumbling reminding her of the lack of food she'd eaten over the last couple of days. Wandering into the kitchen, she stopped at the doorway watching the way Jon fretted over the stove. His back to her, though she could tell he was wearing his bloody badge with the chain peeking from before his grey t-shirt around his neck. _The way his arms tensed as he worked –_ Dany stopped short shaking the thought away immediately, pressing a smile to her face as he finally turned towards her.

Jon smiled brightly at her, “Ah, I’m glad you’re awake,” he put down his spoon, before he walked towards her slowly clearly trying to get a read on her. “We’ve been worried about you,” he added as he pulled her toward him for a hug.

“I’m fine,” she mumbled, avoiding his gaze as he pulled away though he didn’t say anything as he turned back to the cooking. They both knew it was a lie, but she was better now if that meant anything… Dany followed him, leaning back against the counter as she watched him, 

“What do you fancy to drink? Comfort cuppa or wine to help forget?” he asked as he peered her way,

Dany huffed out a laugh knowing the wine was certainly the best choice, "You're infuriatingly nice sometimes. When you're not a complete pain in the arse…," she trailed off as his lips parted in shock. "but I’m thinking the wine,” She knew the one he picked would only compliment his pasta dish, and if it cheered her up a bit more, she would be okay with that.

“You should know by now you can’t get rid of me,” he boasted, “Besides, your my best friend and even though you set me up on a date with Cersei – The date, by the way, wasn't half bad. I still care about you very much," he smirked and she couldn't help but snort,

 _Wait…_ She looked at him sceptically “Cersei’s date wasn’t that bad?” she couldn’t believe it. _He had to be joking,_ though judging by the smirk on his handsome face he was not,

"Well, I invited her to the park, and by park, I meant the dog park. So, she brought her youngest Tommen who you would never imagine was related to her," he smiled. "The kid was of course fascinated with Ghost and thankfully Arya met up with us with Nymeria so it wasn’t that bad. By the end of the _date_ the whole bloody squad was strolling around the dog park with Cersei and Jamie bickering because Jamie asked Tommen if he wanted a puppy,” he chuckled quietly before he turned serious. “The only person missing was you, because you ignored my text,” he stated pointing the wooden spoon at her as she sat at the table.

She wasn’t sure what to say so she ducked away from his gaze, noting that there were three plates at the table opposed to just the two. "Why are there 3 dishes?" she asked, hating the way grinned,

“Well, since you decided to ask Cersei out for me, I thought it was –,”

“No,” she interrupted him. _Oh, Gods..._

“I thought it was fitting to-,”

"Jon, please tell me you didn't," she complained. She didn't really have anything against Cersei, they were just work colleagues. They spoke when they needed but they hardly had to and that was it… Jon chucked again as he brought the pan over to start serving the food,

“I haven’t but gods, I wish I did now,” he replied finally giving her a healthy plateful of pasta, a smile on his face as he quickly sat and they dug in. If there was one thing about him, he was a bloody great cook. He was a keeper for sure though try as they might no woman could get him to commit. Dany knew his longest relationship was just a little over 3 months while hers was a 2 and a half relationship with Drogo that included a year and a half of marriage. She wasn’t ready for a long-term relationship just yet, it wasn’t that she was looking for fun either – it was hard to put herself back out there, to trust someone… Dany wasn’t the girl to sleep with every guy on the first night and it was usually the same guy for a month or so before she got cold feet or the guy got what he wanted...

The truth was life was best when they were both single. When there were no distractions pulling them away so they could do things together as friends do… "So, what do you fancy doing tonight?” Jon asked. The question pulling her from her thoughts,

“Hmm,” She was mid-chew her eyes darting to that damned badge around his neck, she shifted in her seat finishing her mouthful and met his gaze. _Why he wore the bloody thing at home, she’d never know._ Dany couldn’t ever remember when it started, but it really did funny things to her… Clearing her throat, “To be honest, I think I need to get out the house,” she admitted. It had been three days after all,

Jon smiled, “Sounds like a plan,” he replied as he stared at her for a second before he pushed his finished dish away. “Showed, change and I’m sure we can have a couple before we have to get home,”

Dany hummed, as she finished the last of her food, “I take it you’re going like that?” she asked as she nodded to his T-shirt.

"This is a comfort, and comfort is my kind of usual.” He declared as he took her plate and retreated back to the sink as she quickly left the room to shower and change. It was time to give her mind a break, and tonight she would do just that.

* * *

The uBer came to a stop outside their usual, The Red Dragon. It had been their local since they found it on their first month in Kings Landing, the old stone walls and old windows painted brown and chipped over time calling to them because it seemed so out of place, _just like them._ The warmth enveloped her as she entered through the door, a smile curling her lips as she smiled as Sansa behind the bar. The inside was nothing like the outside of the pub, freshly refurbished with mahogany flooring, cherry red cushioned booths. The walls left bare showing the brickwork with a big red neon sign in the shape of a great big red dragon. The bar was to the left merging with the floor with an abundance of alcohol behind it with a small archway to the kitchen.

They sat at their usual table closest to the bar so they could talk to Sansa when she was on bar duty such as tonight. Sansa was already heading over with their usual drinks; she hadn't worked there long and it was only part-time while she studied Politics and International Relations but she was already a favourite. Dany smiled and thanked her, taking a quick sip and letting her eyes scan the room for any potential – it wasn’t something she did often – her eyes catching the gaze of a man with his eyes intently on her. Dark sleek hair, his sinful smirk excited her as she looked away quickly taking another sip of her drink to settle her nerves. As she looked up again, she watched him stand and stride purposely towards her stopping just short of the table. “Hello,” he greeted. His voice smooth, a tad sultry, _and his smile – good gods…_ He reminded her of Jon in some ways, with his dark hair and dark eyes, he was handsome too but that's where the comparison ended as this man clearly loved to show it. Dany could say she was positively charmed, _which didn’t happen often._

"Hi," she whispered meekly. Looking away in an attempt to gather her composure she glanced to Jon who smiled at her before turning back to Sansa. Daario – _as he introduced himself –_ joined her at the table. It was nice to just talk about little things, take her mind from everything else. They sat and spoke for hours he seemed a very intellectual kind of man. He came from Essos when he was 8-year old with his mother. Now he was a lawyer for ‘Second and Sons’ one of the big corporations in kings landing. Dany had to admit she liked him, he was funny, handsome, and he seemed to want to get to know her better. She never spoke about work with anyone beyond Jon, though she found herself sharing some with Daario amongst the drinks – o _nly the basics of course_ – but it was something.

Dany wasn’t sure who initiated the first kiss, though soon the drinks were forgotten and they were leaving – waving off Jon who asked if she was okay – she found herself inviting him over. _Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was how good it felt to kiss him? A warm balm over her shit week. Hells,_ maybe it was how ridiculously great he looked in his suit. There was only one thing going on in her mind as she pulled him into the house, _she wanted him._

They made it to her sofa sitting and kissing and she pulled away, turning on some slow music to set the mood, turning the lights down and getting a bottle of red wine from the wine rack. She poured them drinks before quickly sitting back next to him on the sofa, kicking off her shoes and enjoying his company. All too soon the drinks were forgotten as she was sat across his lap. His arm wrapped around her, holding her against him while his other rested on her thigh. It was slow kisses until his lips began to wonder. Dany closed her eyes, feeling his lips along her jaw, sighing as he continued down her neck. Stopping and retracing the kisses to her ear. She shivered to feel his teeth against the flesh of her earlobe turning slightly to start on the buttons of his shirt, kissing at his neck. His hands shifted and she found her back pressed to his chest as his nose tickled the nape of her neck. She could feel his cock against the low of her back and gravitated her hips slightly. His hands stilled her movements and she could hear him sniffing. She turned slightly alarmed to see tears rolling down his cheeks. _What in the seven hells?_ Shooting to her feet trying to rack her brain around what she could have done wrong, she stood frozen watching him...

“D-Did I do something wrong?” she murmured, unsure of herself,

He gave her a tired smile “No, no of course not. Wi-will you hold me?” _Huh?_ She sat down next to him slowly. Watching as he slowly lowered his head on her lap, looking towards the fireplace. “I’m sorry Dany, It-it's just you remind me of someone very special,” he mumbled. She wasn’t sure what to say so she didn't say anything just sat there with Daario’s head on her lap. Her mind questioning her life choices and how she ended up here in this shitty situation. Yeah, she could easily ask him to leave, but he genuinely seemed to be hurting.

The conclusion was it was Jon’s fault, if he hadn’t come over, she wouldn’t have gone out and Daario wouldn’t be here at all. In fact, she would have never met him...

* * *

At some point, _by some miracle,_ she did manage to sleep she wasn’t sure when or how, but she had – and her neck hurt terribly. The irritation she felt was something else, a full-blown struggle not to lose the plot completely when she opened her eyes and found Daario's head still on her lap as if this was completely normal for two strangers. Dany wasn't sure what to think, _did he have mummy issues?_ _Was that what this was?_ He woke not soon after she had and thankfully sat up giving her the ability to get ready for the day, she wasn’t sure what to say to him but it seemed the feeling was mutual as he knocked on the bedroom door to apologise before he left.

Dany released a breath she didn’t know she was holding, allowing herself a moment to compose because, _gods she needed to. Thank the gods' nothing happened._ She’d like to say she did a good job though when she left the house, she nearly lost the plot completely as she spotted Jon waiting outside. Taking a deep breath, a fresh determination to solve the case and forget last night ever happened. She pulled open the car door and climbed in closing the door behind her, only she didn’t use enough force so had to reopen the damned thing and forcibly slam it shut. Jon was staring at her mouth agape, “What in the hells is wrong with you?”

“Nothing,” she stated firmly.

Jon scoffed, “I thought you and Daryho, Dar…,”

“Daario,” she corrected quickly feeling her annoyance growing, _just saying his fucking name annoyed her…_ “and, I really don’t want to talk about it,”

“You realise I’ll find out eventually right?”

She sighed as she looked at him, “I don’t know what I was thinking okay?” she blew out a deep breath. “I fell asleep on the sofa with his head on my lap after he started crying,” Jon blinked, pressing his lips together firmly before he quickly looked away, chucking quietly

“It’s not funny,”

“Oh, it is,” he chuckled. _The arse._

Dany glared at him, "You know what... You know what. Pullover and fuck me or you're going to have to put up with me being moody all day." She stated placing her palm on his lap to emphasis the joke. However, the way he looked at her filled her with both fear and this unwarranted excitement.

Jon licked his lips sending her mind reeling. “Oh, babe, I can do better than that!” he murmured. She stared at him in disbelief as he pulled the car over in a back street. _He actually pulled the car over… what the fuck!_ He climbed out the car winking at her over his shoulder before closing the door. Dany couldn’t move, frozen in complete shock. _He was willing to..._

The knock-on her passenger window drew her attention to him, staring up through the glass as he smirked down at her. "Come on Daenerys I don't have all day..."

“Jon, I was joking...” she tried but he shook his head quickly,

Jon grinned as he pulled open the passenger door for her, “I love you, I do, but even I can’t deal with your moody arse all day,” he replied. She stared at him, nervous all of a sudden though slowly filling with a calm understanding, _he was probably right._ Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she climbed out, her hand all clammy as she grasped his hand and he pulled her along… _Gods they were doing this…_

The road looked familiar but she couldn’t focus on that when she felt the heat if his – her brain rummaging over the thoughts she’d had before… Dany blinked as Jon let go of her hand, her brain registering their surroundings as they walked around the corner unable to stop the laugh from bubbling out of her as she saw the sign above them in all its glory.

**_Dunkin’ Doughnuts_ **

Dany glanced back at Jon doubled over chuckling to himself as he propped himself up with his hands on his knees, “you should have seen your face,” he chuckled. “He must have done a right number on you, huh?”

That was one word for it, “fuck you,” she bit out annoyed more with herself, “I hate you sometimes,”

“I know you did,” he teased, nudging her with his shoulder.

Dany sighed, “I _really_ fucking hate you sometimes,”

“And there’s me thinking we were having a moment...” he frowned pressing his hard to his heart, and for a moment her tired brain thought he was being sincere until he met his gaze and the shit-eating grin on it, unable to stop herself from punching him,

Forcing a frown to her face she blinked at him, “It’s been a very traumatic experience for me,” she complained trying her damn hardest not to think about Daario. _What was wrong with him? Why did she even care?_

“Well, let’s try and cheer you up,” Jon said as he pulled her along breaking her from her thoughts.

* * *

Dany sighed in relief as she cradled the box of doughnuts in her hand, as Jon carried their drinks. He was right, this did cheer her up. Even if the whole ordeal confused her, god knows why she thought he was offering to – _maybe that just goes to show how tired she was?_ The brief with the chief was a welcome distraction though she found him asking more questions about how she was feeling opposed to the case – and that made her feel worse for it.

The scarce leads they had were nothing but fleeting thoughts, they’d even reached out to some of the uniformed officers to see if any could recognise her. Missing persons had its own unit and even they were no help though in hindsight she knew they moved through case after case in rapid succession. Jon was 100% sure he’d seen her before, but he wasn’t sure where… Not knowing whom the woman was left with them two avenues to investigate. One being the van, which they were unable to narrow down and the other the water. They had a meeting with a Hydrologist later in the afternoon, to talk about the water and its composition.

Checking, double-checking, treble checking. She knew she was fretting about; she knew this wasn’t healthy she just desperately wanted, no, needed to solve this case. Put their victim to rest, and notify her family, _if she had a family…_ It was surprising to some degree that Jon didn’t protest when they drove down to the crime scene for the third time, but she knew him well enough to know it was coming. They saw eye to eye on most things though no could transition onto a new case much easier that she could…

They sat in the car towards the back of the parking lot, her eyes locked on a yellow square where the body was located when they found her. The security feed showed that the van was likely the vehicle that dumped the victim but they couldn’t narrow the van down. They couldn’t identify the victim. _They really had nothing…_

A frustrated sigh escaped her as she looked towards Jon, as he watched her silently, “We’re missing something… I just know it,” she felt frustrated and helpless.

“You’re becoming attached Daenerys. We have one more avenue in the investigation to look into and then we need to put it aside,” he smiled though she felt it was more sympathetic than anything. “When more evidence comes to light, we can get back on it but there isn’t much point in running around in circles, is there?” his hand covered her own gently, and even though she knew he was right in a sense she didn’t want it to end there…

“Let's speak to this Hydrologist first,” she suggested giving herself a little more time.

* * *

The meeting with the Hydrologist turned more into a science lesson on water, its movement and compounds. He covered locations, the type of water that was typical to each region and how they could determine its origin. _It was exhausting._ Rainwater is the cleanest form of water, that is until it is polluted with the pollutants in the air which was informative but it wasn’t much help to them. Dany tried to steer the conversation to their water though beyond the test unfortunately there was no way to narrow the sample down.

Instead, they endured listening to him speak about ice and the different components, it’s structure and his ideas on its properties and what he intends to research in the future. _Hours_ , they were in there and Jon was fast asleep in his chair. It was evident the man just wanted to talk about his research, offering virtually nothing toward the case but they made sure to thank him all the same – even though it wasted their time, and gave them nothing.

They were back in the office now, at their desks thinking on the case – well, she was. Jon was too busy giving her _that_ look. _The look that told her that she needed to take a step away from the case because there was nothing they could do until they got more evidence._ She knew he meant well, but she hated this. She hated that someone was out there, that had done this and they were no closer to finding that person than they were when they found the body. Dany took a deep breath as she looked over the file one last time before closing it and handing it off to Jon as he came around. He smiled sadly squeezing her shoulder gently as he took the file, removing the picture of the victim and adding it to the board in the section of open investigations. _A board that was empty except for that picture._

The other board was not, used only for missing persons. The board was three quarters covered in hundreds of passport photos of the missing; sons, daughters, husbands, wives, grandma’s, granddads, uncles, aunties. It wasn’t all of them, K.L.P.D had an entire unit dedicated to them though they took on some of the cases from time to time and that number was slowly inclining.

* * *

Daenerys persuaded Jon to go to the pub again, to be honest, she was ready to sit and relax and have a good time forgetting everything else. No matter what she did she couldn't get Daario out of her mind, there was just something about him… They didn't exchange contact numbers but there was a part of her that was hopeful to run into him again, she liked him. The night, of course, didn't go as she expected but to be honest she was glad it happened the way it did because she wasn't ready to jump into bed especially after the few days before meeting him… Dany focused on Jon as he brought her up to speed with everything going on with him, Ghost had a vets appointment and Jon was dreading it though perhaps the strangest news was that a fighting promoter had approached Arya but she declined in favour of staying on the force. After her incident with Drogo Arya pushed herself into training, and she had ever since…

Dany felt lighter just talking with him about random subjects, the music was low and the idle chatter somewhat relaxing though as always, she caught people glancing their way. There was a blond that kept glancing towards Jon and she honestly contemplated telling him – because she would have to tell him – but selfishly didn’t want to. It felt nice to have his sole attention for a change, to be left alone for once, just the two of them. Quickly excusing herself she moved to the bathroom, while Jon went to the bar.

Finishing up in the bathroom staring at her reflection, she couldn’t get the case out of her mind, remembering the woman as she stood encased in the ice. The terrifying way she looked peaceful, lost in time. They would find those responsible one day, that she was certain but it still dint feel right to put it aside…

“Hey,” Dany jumped, turning her attention to the blond that had been trying to get Jon’s attention for most of the night – she was a pretty woman, around their age if she had to guess if not a little older,

“Hi,” she replied forcing a smile to her face.

“I’m Val,” the girl beamed, “I was wondering if you’re with that guy…,”

“Yes,” _what?_ “No, erm we’re just friends,” she explained quickly unsure why she felt so flustered saying that.

"Oh, that's great," Val added. Dany chuckled in response as the girl beamed and moved to quickly leave. Wiping her palm down her face, she followed frowning as the girl sat on their table with Jon looking at her confused. She made it back to the table catching Jon’s gaze with a look that said ‘what the hell?’ though she simply shrugged.

“So, what do you do Jon?” Val drawled,

“I work on the police force, with my partner over there. What about you?”

“Oft I love a man in uniform,” Val teased. Jon looked uncomfortable and Dany couldn’t help but grimace, “I'm a hairdresser by the way,"

“Oh, that’s cool,” Jon shrugged. Dany knew he hardly cut his hair beyond a small trim every other month,

“Yes, I cut everyone’s’ hair from footballers to actors,” Val smiled as she took a sip of her drink, “We meet all kinds of people in my line of work,”

Dany sighed as she looked away from them catching an older gentleman’s gaze as he stood up forcibly and marched towards her, _great._ He seemed 50 – 60 years at least probably around the same age as her dad had she ever met him, he looked nervous as he hovered just off the edge of the table clearly trying to work up the courage to approach her. And though part of her wanted to stop him right there she felt bad… Jon pursued his lips as he looked at her and her eyes widened as he stood while the Val woman looked unsure what to do and even as Dany pleaded with her to stay where she was. Leaving her with this older gentleman. She regarded him still seemingly lost in his own mind. He wasn’t her type, too old that was for sure. His blond/brown hair combed back. He had a short-trimmed beard and blue eyes that were staring down at the table. Dany made a mental note to tell Jon to stop leaving her with random guys. _It was getting ridiculous now._

The man still hadn’t said a word as Jon sat back down with a trey of fries and she quickly reached over for a handful

“I must say, you’re beautiful,” a voice murmured. Looking up as Jon nearly chocked on a chip, he took a sip of his drink and she glared at him in warning before she turned herself to the older gentleman,

“Thank you,” what else could she say to that. Declining would start a conversation she didn’t want to have…

“May I ask your name?”

“Daenerys and yourself?”

“Jorah… I was wondering if you’d like to get out of here. Err, with me?” he asked. Dany looked away quickly so he couldn’t see the face she pulled.

“Come on man this isn’t 1934, you have to talk a little. Get to know her, tickle her fancy before you get to do the deed.” Tormund explained as he sat in the seat vacated by Val. “Thanks, Jon, these are just what I needed, SANSA can I have a pint please?” he hollered, as Jon laughed,

“I’m here, calm your arse down,” Sansa grumbled as Tormund laughed stuffing his face with chips,

Dany turned back towards Jorah and smiled tightly, “I'm sorry, Jorah, I'm just not interested.”

“Okay, would you mind if I joined you?” The table became silent, even Sansa froze… It was a combination of a nod a shake of the head and a shrug in the end. Tormund slobbering Ketchup down his work shirt, releasing a bumble of curse words while they all laughed, _even Jorah._

Her eye’s nearly fell from their sockets as she met Daario’s gaze, his eyes trained on her as he approached – _a part of her pleased to see him, the other wanting to flee before he could say a word._ He was drunk, or he seemed to be as he paused at the edge of the table. Dany looked around, noting three sets of eyes trained on Daario though Jon shook his head and looked away while Tormund looked at him confused and Jorah was frowning at him, “Ah, I – um. I wanted to apologise…,” he trailed off as he looked around the table,

“Sorry for bothering you,” he murmured once he looked at her again. Dany noted the smile on Jorah’s face as Daario walked away though she found herself rising to her feet and following after him. She found him outside, rubbing his palms down his face and she stepped beside him, looking down the road at the parked cars and the people mulling around – the plan was to at least hear him out, he approached her after all.

Daario sighed loudly, “I’m sorry,” he turned towards her and she looked up meeting his gaze, “I know I messed up, but from what I’ve seen, I like you, and I do want to get to know you,” he paused, “I’d like to start again. If you’re willing?”

She smiled up at him before she looked away, he was attractive, and she had to admit she liked him too – defiantly not the crying on her lap – but all the other things that they spoke about. Glancing up at him, she bit her lip, “What do you have in mind?”

* * *

**CASE FILE:** A9350 – ICE

They had no more leads to follow and as such the case comes to a close until more viable leads come up, _if and when that happens._


	2. Case File: B6121

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello again. 
> 
> Here’s chapter 2. 
> 
> There’s a lot of this chapter that needed to be changed. Originally, I wasn’t the best at writing conversations in any context and it was admittedly difficult to keep track of who was actually speaking a lot of the time which is problematic to say the least. I mean sure I’m no expert but I’d like to say I’m better than I was so I rewrote most of this. 
> 
> Oh, and I’m warning you now this is the only chapter that features Dany/ Daario smut. It was there in the original version of this story and although its changed and toned down its still there. 
> 
> And finally, I’m sorry for the bad picture quality I wanted a way to show some of the story elements in a better light but I was having trouble. I guess you could say it’s something…

Monday 12th February 2018

**Case File: Undisclosed**

The weekend wasn’t what she expected at all, she spent all of it with Daario getting to know him and the type of person he was. There was something about him that allured her, _his confidence, and the way it felt like he truly knew her…_ He texted her on Friday night just as she got home wondering if she wanted to go on a trip with him to the Reach on Saturday. _Was it too fast?_ There was a part of her mind that knew it was but when she thought of getting out of Kings Landing, she decided to go for it.

It was a delightful day away, and she felt nothing but calm and a bubbling excitement in his presence as they explored what the Reach had to offer. They dined at this beautiful little restaurant on the pier with stunning views of the ocean, though she did find it uncomfortable when the waiter who seemed to know Daario thought she was Mrs Naharis. Other than that, it was a perfect getaway. It was great to spend the time with him getting to know him which was a far cry from how their first meeting...

The day seemed to go in a blur, so much so that they ended up staying in a hotel on Saturday night, sharing a bed though they made sure to leave space between them after the last time. Laying there staring at one another across the bed, smiling shyly as they spoke about everything and nothing. She couldn’t deny she wanted to take things further but she was reluctant to ruin things so she wanted to wait.

It didn’t stop them talking about things, their kinks, what turned them on… He liked roleplaying and Dany found it almost refreshing that he was so open about it. _He had a thing for nurses, the whole uniform and everything._ When she thought about it her mind went back to the police badge – _that she always associated with hanging around Jon’s neck – though the thought of being handcuffed to the bed…_ Dany was so lost in her thoughts she hadn’t even registered him moving closer, but as she felt his lips finally press against her own it brought her back to the moment and she sighed in relief against his lips as she kissed him back.

It marked the beginning of a long and _very_ satisfying weekend, making their way home on Sunday morning spending more or less the entire day together. _She couldn’t keep her hands off him,_ it was mutual though a hunger neither of them could sate as they lounged in bed. The topic of roleplay surely came back up, and he asked if she was willing to experiment, and she agreed. _Why the hell not?_ He left for a few hours, giving her the chance to freshen up and work up the courage to share her kink, she hadn't told him yet and she wasn't sure why she felt awkward just thinking about it… Thankfully before she could delve into it too much, Daario returned with a serious-looking authentic nurse's uniform in tow. It was a size too big but she had to admit she felt excited as she dressed up straightening the name tag – Charlotte – before she sensually walked back into the bedroom. _Gods_ , his eyes were sinful – dark and full of hunger. It was like he became a man possessed, his eyes showing emotions she refused to read into as he took command and fucked her, leaving her a breathing mess of satisfaction.

Dany knew it was futile to look into things this early, though she could already see a difference with him, like when they had sex it was just sex but when he wore the uniform it was like he worshipped her. Took his time to sure she always reached her peak, always pulled her over the edge. It was a good weekend, but unfortunately, the real world was calling and they couldn’t hide away in their fantasy any longer.

* * *

Dany smiled as she saw Jon outside, he’d no doubt seen Daario leave but she couldn’t say she minded at all especially with how things went over the weekend. She made a mental note to introduce them eventually though for now, she was content to have Daario all to herself.

Climbing into the car, she greeted him with a smile as she regarded him. He looked fresher than normal – _like he’d had a proper night’s sleep. God knows how many times she’s told him too._ “You’re early, thought you were going to meet with that Val chick?” she recalled. The pair hit it off at the bar from what she remembered,

Jon glanced her way, “Oh, look at your face. All smiley, could Mr Darywho be the one?” he questioned. She couldn’t help scoff in response, sure Daario was a breath of fresh air, but it was way too early to be thinking of anything too serious just yet.

“I’ve known Daario for less than two weeks, give it chance,” she paused. “And its Daario,” she corrected because his continuous mispronunciation of Daario’s name was becoming annoying. Jon rolled his eyes but nodded in acceptance as he focused on the road. Dany eyed him suspiciously fully aware he ignored her previous questions about Val. “So…,” she trailed off as he sighed – _this should be good._ “Did you meet with the Val chick?”

Jon pulled a face, “Can we just drop it? Please?”

Dany eyed him, “What’s the juicy gossip?” she asked, looking at him expectantly as he turned to frown at her,

He sighed, “Okay, if you must know, I did go and visit Val last night…,”

“And…,”

“Well things seemed to be going pretty well, um,” he blew out a breath, “We moved to the bedroom and well… That's when I saw _him…,_ ” he grimaced, “This big burly motherfucker was just sat there watching us…,”

“What?”

“Yes,” he was still shaking his head as he continued. “The guy was sitting on a chair in the corner of the bedroom smiling, watching Val as she… err… touched me. The first thing I did was push her away, apologising to the guy… Seeing the photos lining the wall behind him,” he explained. “There was no ring, how was I supposed to know she was MARRIED? Christ, I felt so bad… The guy just sits there, and then laughs, loudly, shaking his head and says in the deepest voice I swear to you…,” he laughed. “The deepest voice that I’ve ever heard ‘ _I like to watch_ ’,” he laughed. That… She wasn’t expecting, she broke out laughing so hard her ribs were hurting, all while he was failing to suppress his smile still shaking his head. “I swear I was standing staring at him for a good few minutes… Likes to watch…,”

“So, did you give him a show?” she teased waggling her eyebrows, grinning as he pouted,

“No,” he shook his head, clearly trying to stop himself from laughing, “I excused myself and high tailed it out of there,” he chuckled. Dany watched him through her tears as he was shaking his head laughing too. _Gods, he was such an idiot._

* * *

Sticking her belongings under her desk, she grabbed the new file on the desk before she left Jon and headed into the meeting with the chief. Tywin was thankfully waiting for her with a few notes on the new case. It wasn’t any longer than normal though perhaps it was much more informative. A woman 5’9 in stature, long red wavy, pale skin tinged blue and dead blue eyes staring skywards. The body was found naked near submerged in the soil as if displayed like a blossoming flower. A single incision below her left breast following the orbs to her right breast and down her sides where the perp or the perpetrators' pealed the victim's skin away and unwound her small intestines bounding them around her wrists while the Large intestines had been removed and shaped to resemble the form of a love heart at the victim's feet. There was no blood on the scene and no bruising on the body suggesting the body had been cleaned and frozen when it was worked upon.

It was a gruesome sight – Yet to some degree's, it was artistic. The perpetrator/s took their time to display the victim this exact way, the question was why and if they could figure that out perhaps, they could find _the_ who. Checking the time as she left Tywin’s office, she’d been with him for nearly 40 minutes and Jon was sat on the edge of her desk next to two Starbucks coffee cups – _the closest Starbucks being the one near the park…_

“Oh, for god sake. You didn’t…,” she wined. _Gods, he was so fucking annoying._

Jon smirked, “Oh, stop your moaning, I brought you a coffee,”

“Yeah, tainted coffee,” she grumbled as she grabbed her things and headed out, “Am I going to have to stop going to briefs so you don’t keep ditching me?” she glanced over her shoulder to see the shit-eating grin currently occupying his face, 

"Well, I came back didn't I?" he retorted with a shrug,

“You either couldn’t be bothered waiting for me, or you forgot about me, and I haven’t decided which is worse,”

Jon huffed out a laugh as he followed her down the stairs, “Could never dream of forgetting you, you moan way too much,”

“Oh, shut up.”

“That’s what I thought!” he teased. Dany smiled despite herself, flipping him off. _He was an ass._

* * *

Pulling up across the road, she steadied herself before climbing out the car, she could already see the place teeming with bloody news reporters – _once they got a whiff of news they swarmed like bees._ Kings Landing central was one of the largest parks in Westeros, a central point of Kings Landing nestled between the three hills.

The crime scene was located next to a great white oak tree not far from the Western entrance of the park though from what she could see the whole section of the park was sectioned off along with the road adjacent by police tape. There were a few officers standing guard in hopes of keeping the growing crowd of reporters and nosey civilians at bay. The reporters pushing as shoving to get to the front whilst the camera operators surveyed the area in their attempts to get the best picture possible. In truth, all they could see was the white pavilion that encased the crime scene and all the secrets within but there was still a story.

The body was found by a dog walker in the early hours of the morning – the man in question was currently shaking like a leaf in the back of an ambulance taking in lungsful of oxygen while his Labrador tried to comfort him as best as it could.

Dany followed Jon’s lead as he carved his way through the sea of reporters as he dodged a wild voice recorder and sidestepped a hanging microphone. Ducking under one, side stepping another she thought she was in the all-clear when one caught her off guard – pausing her advance as she glanced to the reporter.

“Can you inform us what took place here in the early hours of the morning?” she asked,

Dany smiled tightly, channelling everything Tywin Lannister had taught her in the years - _the answer was always the same until the KLPD press officer released a statement._ “No Comment!” She replied, quickly pushing the microphone from her face and moving past the final reporter and under the police tape.

Elle was already on the scene her brunette locks pulled tight into a bun to the top of her head as her brown eyes expertly took in every detail she saw. Dany crouched to the side of the body trying her best to understand what she was seeing, there was a notable odour in the air surrounding the body, a mix of bleach and lemon – perhaps a cleaning agent of some kind? The body was pale and naked a stark contrast to the soil and earth that surrounded it, like a flower breaking free from beneath. There was a deep incision ranging from under the left breast to under the right exposing the intestines that had been arranged by the murderer to be bound tightly around the victim’s wrists and ankles.

It was an horrific sight, showing that the murderer took his time with the victim to make her presentable, nails neatly painted blue, hair freshly brushed and makeup applied expressing a youthful look. What was strange was there seemed to be no bruising or any evidence of a fight which supported the possible theory that the victim may have already been incapacitated before this was done to her. Whoever the murderer was, the scene showed he was committed to his work, the killer, or killers’ took time to display their victim like this, and to leave the victim here showed that he or she wanted their work to be found.

* * *

They got back to the precinct for around two to the news that Elle and her team had already managed to identify the victim.

**NAME:** Ros Stone

**DOB:** 18th February 1986

**Known Aliases:** N/A

**Last Know Whereabouts:** Flat 03, Second Floor, of the Paxton. Eel Alley, flea bottom, Kings Landing.

Ros was a single child, her mother died 8 years ago while her father was unknown so she had no known living relatives. According to the report, she had been leasing the flat in the flea bottom area for the last couple of years. The time of death was around 50 and 56 hours ago as of 11:00 this morning, which puts the time of death between the hours of 9 pm Friday and 3 am Saturday morning. Cause of death was a drug overdose, a single injection under the woman's tongue but her body had signs of being refrigerated.

Jon hovered over her desk while she quickly jotted down Ros’s address and made a quick phone call to the landlord before they headed out. They bumped into Aidan from the tech team who had let them know he'd just began sifting through the camera feeds dotted around the surrounding areas of Kings Landing central, he was hopeful that he could get something to them by later in the day. 

Ros’s flat was located on the corner of Eel Alley called The Paxton. There were 24 floors with around 125 flats though thankfully the flat they were looking for was on the second. _Thank the gods!_ The first thing she noticed as they entered the property was the piles upon piles of clothes piled up high on the sofa, the bed some trailing on the floor in-between. If not for the vast amounts of clothing it would appear as if no one was using it…

There was no food in the cupboards or the fridge, with the clothes Dany was doubtful anyone would have slept in the bed and there weren't any personal effects either. They split up and searched the flat separately over the hour hoping she could pick up on things that Jon may have missed and likewise though they found it was for nought. _There was nothing._

Getting back to the precinct Dany was relieved that the tech team had something – _they were rather proud of themselves too by the looks of it_. They’d managed to single out an 80-minute window that showed a white van entering the park at around 02:35 am then later leaving at 03:54. The picture was dark and a little grainy but they could clearly see a white van – a ford transit by the looks of it. No number plate and little in the ways to differentiate it from any other white ford transit van in Westeros. It looked like a bog-standard model with factory wheels. From the footage, they couldn't make out any markings or stickers. The driver was wearing a black balaclava and a dark-coloured hoodie so their face was obscured but they were there for a total of an hour and 20 minutes so it was safe to assume they were looking at their prime suspect.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, she spent a great deal of time trying to figure out the type of person Ros was using the various databases at their disposal to the more sociable ones while Jon followed other avenues in the investigation. Dany already knew that Ros was a former prostitute and by Thursday she had managed to reach out to a few of her known associates, Marsey, Tiffany and Lola. The conversations were brief but it gave them insight into the life of Ros and the type of person she was. 

Alias: Marsey

Real Name: Alice Rison

Miss Rison had moved on from the life and was now living in Essos. It was a pain tracking her down though she thankfully agreed to a video call during which she used the entire time to get ready for a date whilst answering their questions, _sparingly of course._ She didn’t offer much in terms of Ros, she shamelessly flirted with them, asked for opinions of her dress sense for her date and explained in great detail the _babe_ she was going on a date with… The most notable thing apart from her mistakenly letting a nip slip was a reference to a ‘Mocking Bird’ _as the_ ‘boss man’ _though as soon as she realised what she’d said the stream cut, and they were unable to get back in contact with her._

Alias: Tiffany

Real Name: Sue McGlasson

Miss McGlasson was – _off the record_ – still in the _game._ She met with them in the precinct, which was easier all around for them. The struggle was getting her to concentrate… Throughout the conversation she continually went off-track, going through the motions. One moment she was hungry, the next she was offering Jon special offers and asking for an overcomplicated drink. Dany had to admit it was frustrating though it was oddly amusing watching Jon struggle to keep it together. Sue McGlasson was a handful for sure but when she finally settled down, she actually provided some helpful insight into who Ros was. Ros was apparently the head girl, ‘the favourite’ _when it came to Mr boss man. She was usually in the centre of it all, fun and bubbly… There were apparently rumours’ that Ros’ wanted to quit but Sue was unable to provide more in that regard but she could confirm that she hadn’t seen Ros in the last 3 weeks._

Alias: Lola

Real Name: Lilly Giveth

Miss Giveth was Ros' best friend and the one that actually quit with her. So, there was some truth to the rumours… The way Lilly spoke about her friend was an example of how close the two were – Mrs Giveth was grief-ridden. They were apparently saving up to leave Kings Landing for good and leave the life behind. They wanted to go back to university up in the Riverlands and work towards a degree in hospitality before hopefully going on to become an air hostess. Dany had to admit it was interesting, once they brought ‘Mocking Bird’ up, like the others Lilly closed up and asked to leave.

It was safe to assume that for some reason the girls feared this Mockingbird person, whoever he was. Dany managed to get the conversation back on track when she last saw Ros. Lilly confirmed that she and Ros both attended ‘Chains’ on Thursday night.

* * *

**_‘_** Chains ** _’_** was one of the most popular nightclubs in Westeros, and the best by some mile in Kings Landing. Unlike most of the other clubs and bars, Chains was located just outside of town in a refurbished warehouse. Yet its location didn’t sway its popularity because it was considered one of the most desirable places in the city, to kick back and have fun.

_It was also one of the hardest places to get into._ She'd been a few times over the years but with the late hours at work and everything in between she hadn’t been in years. There were two separate dance floors, 'Breaker' a dark neon-filled room that played techno from open to close, 'Obedience', an upstairs loft space dedicated to Caribbean and house music and finally ‘Silence’ the cellar dedicated to ambient music, sporting love nests and sofas.

There was an article written from 2015 when the club had recently opened with an in-depth interview with the owner Ms Dileya Brenin, who was very popular for her very public view on slavery – something that was still a problem in the East. Dany herself was a big fan, she’d attended one or two fundraisers in the past especially in her college days.

The nightclub was adorned with old rusted chains hung from the ceilings, out of reach. Colours of brown, black and orange to depict the feeling of being in Essos along with the Neon’s of orange and ambient lights to give warm vibes and wooden oak floors to keep the place modern.

They arrived at just after six, having to park in the multi-storey car park a block away. Chains was still in the process of opening though there was already a healthy cue lining outside. The manager, a Timothy Brown greeted them; he was an older gentleman with greying black hair wearing a tan suit and escorted them to his office on the ground floor so they could have a chat in private.

“So, detectives, how may I help you today?” Mr Brown asked as he leaned back against his desk,

Jon pulled the picture of Ros out and handed it over so he could look at it. “We believe this young woman, Ros, Ros Stone was last seen here last week on the 8th February with her friend. We would like to question a few of your employers to see if anyone saw her leave and with whom, if that would be okay?” he asked. Dany watched the manager as he scratched his bare chin his eyes lost in thought.

“It’s not the best time if I’m honest, with us getting ready to open,” he sighed as he handed the picture back to Jon. “Perhaps we could compromise if you will? I’ll round the team up tomorrow morning and you can ask your questions then so we don’t disturb the preparation for tonight,” he suggested. Looking at to Jon to gauge his reaction, it was a valid request and if they could get everyone in the same place, it would make their lives easier overall.

“That would be perfect actually,” she replied before they made to leave, declining the offer to stay for a drink from Mr Brown – they were technically still on the clock. They walked back towards the car using the time – _in Jon’s case –_ to point out the many security cameras on the way looking at both ‘Chains’ and the entire square where ‘Chains’ was located while she took note of the company names for later.

* * *

Once they were back in the office, she dragged Jon – _kicking and screaming –_ straight into Tywin’s office, _well, he wasn’t kicking and screaming but he wasn’t happy about it either._ Tywin was sat typing at his computer when they entered, though he paused removing his specs and letting them hang off the cord around his neck as he regarded them, “Detectives, how can I help you?”

“We’d just like to run something by you if that’s okay?” she replied – forcing herself not to react as Jon rolled his eyes beside her and whipped out his phone.

“By all means,” he sat back and gestured for her to continue. Dany went on to explain their findings so far, going back and forth over ideas and suggestions with Tywin while Jon occasionally added to the conversation. The chief instructed them to hand the contact information to the understudies – it was what they were there for – by the end of the day.

After handing the information over they decided to hang out for the night, ordering in and continuing on with '24'. It was a night that was much needed she had to admit as Jon helped her tidy everything away after the second episode. There was a part of her that wanted to ask him to stay though with her and Daario’s relationship she couldn’t and she knew he wouldn’t – it was their rule. Dany smiled and hugged him before he left watching him as he made his way to the car before she waved and headed to bed. As she laid down, she grabbed her phone looking at the last message from Daario;

**_| Daario:_ ** _T.A.Y :) Date night tomorrow, I'll pick you up at 7.30 <3_

To see her response,

**_| Me:_ ** _Yep, okay. See you then! X_

She wasn’t good at this – she never had been, with Drogo they spent every waking moment together that they could, he wasn’t like this. The problem was she really didn’t want to scare Daario off whether that was coming across as too much or otherwise… She knew she didn’t love him, but love could grow – _it would grow._ She just thought after so many weeks she would start to feel something towards him? _It was ridiculous, she was being ridiculous._ She just had to give it time, she had plenty of that and it would start tomorrow… Dany fell asleep not long after in a nest of optimism looking forward to her date tomorrow.

* * *

Jon wasn’t outside when he should be. Her texts received no responses and the calls dialled through to voicemail so she ended up ordering an Uber. The driver didn’t speak much, but it was a desirable trait in the morning, _not having to make small talk._ The first thing she did was to head down to the understudy’s hopeful that they had something. There were ten in total supposedly some of the brightest in Kings Landing, the kind that was just waiting for their chance. Some defiantly more eager than others, thinking garnering the most attention would work in their favour when the truth was none of it meant squat. They would be tested individually regarding their capacity and nothing more,

As she walked into the room, she watched slightly amused as they all straightened up shoving phones and makeup bags under the desk as they hoped to resemble some form of the perfect employee. _It was akin to being back in school when a teacher left the class for all of 3 minutes and all hell broke loose, but as soon as the door went again minus the panting for breath it didn’t look like they had moved from reading the textbook on frogs._

“Good morning, Detective Targaryen.” They all greeted her in unison – _like she was their teacher._ She hated this sometimes it wasn’t about sucking up it was about proving yourself with hard work and determination…

“Morning… Everyone, does any of you have anything for me?” she asked as she glanced at the board. There were notes on a few different cases they were working on,

_‘I do, ma’am’_

_‘Yes, me too’_

_‘Didn’t have cameras’_

_‘Would you like a coffee getting Miss?’_

She closed her eyes as they all called over one another, her head following their voices this way and that until she cleared her throat and looked at them pointedly. “One at a time, please.”

Overlooking the annoying loud ones, she started with the quiet ones at the back - eager to get out of there and back up to her desk. The conclusion; Of the seven companies that seemed to have security camera’s outside the stores two refused to give them access, one didn’t have real camera’s and were really only there as a deterrent while the other four companies accepted and already sent the footage over.

* * *

_Idiot._

_One hour and 13 minutes late._

She could have bollocksed him, _she wanted to bollock him._ Instead, she ignored his excuses and petty apologises and waited by the car as he followed after her, brandishing a coffee and a stray doughnut from the main staff room. They arrived for the meeting later than they had planned not at all helped by the roadworks out in full force in and around the town centre. Temporary traffic lights that seemed to change just to spite them – _as a ‘Ha-Ha, fuck you’ to any and all timekeeping._

Mr Chapple greeted them before leading them into the lavish staff room on the main floor, Dany appreciated the aesthetics’ of the room. The wooden floors continued into the room, while at the back were deep orange lockers for the staff though perhaps the most surprising aspect were the orange bean bag chairs spread across the floor. Tim seemed to have already rounded up the staff ahead of time and he stood off to the side giving them the room while Jon quickly handed out photos of the victim.

Dany smiled as everyone turned their attention to her, “I’m Detective Targaryen, and this is my partner Detective Snow. We are currently investigating a homicide and we believe the Victim a Ros Stone was here on Thursday night,” she paused letting them look at the pictured. “Can you please raise your hand if you recognise her please?”

Off the 22 staff members working that night, only eight remembered seeing her at the bar. Two bartenders remembered her talking with a younger black-haired gentleman with a cocky grin shamelessly flirting with each other throughout the night. They were able to confirm that Ros was drinking Sangria while her companion was drinking Jack Daniels and Coke.

The doormen helped by confirming the duo left together early in the morning and were able to give a rough description of the man. The person they were looking for was lean, around 5’9 with black hair which wasn’t much to go on but it gave them something.

* * *

Even though the day was stressful, her frustration was easing at the prospect of her date with Daario later in the evening. She couldn’t wait to take her mind off work and just enjoy herself, though she still had to wait to finish work. 17:30 couldn’t come quickly enough, signing out and ruffling Jon’s hair in her excitement to leave as she skipped out the door.

The hard part was figuring out what to wear, stripping her wardrobe bare in search of finding something perfect for the date… In the end, she decided on dark blue jeans with some small black heels and a cream jumper – because she really needed to stop overthinking this _, it wasn’t like this was the first time they had been out together,_ but it was still their first date. _And that meant something._

Dany smiled as she pulled the door open to greet him, “Wow,” he grinned as he looked her up and down, “You look beautiful,”

She smiled, moving to kiss him on the cheek, “Thank you. You look rather dashing yourself,” she noted. It was true, he was wearing black slim jeans with a purple shirt and a silver tie. Daario smiled in response before he surprised her with a kiss on the lips and ushered her into the car.

The night was perfect though in some cases it was lacking, she worked out that their passions were vastly different, they had little in common too but that didn’t matter much. The main issue was there was very little to talk about, she couldn’t speak about the case’s at work – she didn’t think he’d appreciate her blabbering on about Jon and Ghost either and he seemed reluctant to talk about his cases too so they found themselves in silence much of the time. Dany tried to get the conversation going and she was rather pleased when she found one topic, they both liked. _He loved travelling._

She watched him silently as his eyes clouded over and he reminisced of the places he visited and the experiences he had, the passion in his voice clear to any listening and in a way, it made her envious… _Would he speak of experiences like that with her?_

Going by the way he looked at her, the small touches and everything in-between – she would think he would, but they hadn’t been in this – whatever it was – long. _And that was the problem._ She knew the look in his eyes, the love that seemed to flicker at times but beyond the initial excitement, and beyond the fun he brought she felt nothing. The sex was fine, spending time with him and talking when they actually spoke but there was nothing else…

_Did there need to be?_

_Was it simply too early or was something wrong with her?_ The bizarre debate continued in her mind as they drove back to her house, staring out the window as they passed the buildings in a blur.

The feeling didn’t go as they pulled up outside, a part of her desperate to take her mind off it and feel something, _anything –_ she flung herself at him. Stumbling against the door, breaking apart as she unlocked it before they came together again shedding clothes in their wake as they headed to the bedroom.

An excitement tickled over her senses as they fumbled onto the bed, grabbing a condom from the top-drawer rolling into onto his cock with newfound expertise as she spread her legs and waited for him to position himself. Her fingers drawing over herself, closing her eyes as she drew her hands over her breasts, down across her stomach, sighing in relief when the bed dipped and he joined her, a gasp tearing from her mouth as he thrust, sudden, deep, hips to hips.

Moaning loudly at the pleasure with each thrust, fingers moving to her nub desperate for an orgasm. “Faster,” she gasped. He increased his thrusts as he leaned back, his cock hitting a declivous spot that sent sparks flashing behind her closed eyelids. She gripped his forearm with her other hand, holding on tightly with each thrust. Dany panted as he pulled out completely, taking a breath himself before thrusting slowly as he leaned forward and brought his lips to hers.

Breaking away to breathe at the growing pleasure as she circled her clit firmer, pausing as he pulled out completely. Dany swallowed thickly as she fought to get her breath though that was dashed as he thrust forward, eyes widening as she felt the change, but it was too late as he went rigid. A gasp spilling from her throat as she felt the warmth of his seed fill her. The bitterness at hearing ‘Charlotte’ rip from his lips as he collapsed on top of her…

Staring at the ceiling she couldn't stop thinking about how she felt more so as he finally roused enough to pull off her. She watched as he pulled out just to be sure seeing the condom remnants around his cock, as he mumbled ‘shit’ under his breath before he looked up and met her gaze, “I’m sorry, I didn’t-,”

She pressed a smile to her lips as she sat up quickly, “It’s okay. I’ll be back,” climbing up, she quickly headed to the bathroom and cleaned herself. Her eyes burned as she looked at her reflection, her body ached – _maybe there was something wrong with her? Everyone said feelings grow but what if they didn't? Maybe after Drogo, she just couldn't feel like that anymore…_ Dany sighed, making a mental note to visit the pharmacy in the morning. This wasn’t something she was going to be able to figure out tonight – she couldn’t just stay in the bathroom when he was waiting for her in the bed.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself together and went back to bed, grabbing the TV control as she settled in bed next to him _. If It was up to her there wouldn’t be a TV be in the bedroom, but it was one of Jon’s conditions when he was staying –_ and it came in handy tonight. Going through her usual routine of flicking through Netflix and finding her ‘to be continued’ episode of 24 she stopped, realising she hadn’t even considered asking what Daario wanted to watch. “Do you want to pick something to watch?” she asked.

“I have a thing for Hollyoaks at the moment…,” he huffed out a laugh, “I know it's not what you expected,” he added. Nope, it wasn’t, but maybe watching something that Daario liked would bring her closer to him?

“I’ve never watched it,” she admitted. “Is it easy to jump into or would I have to watch it from the beginning?”

Daario smiled as he laid back, “I think we should watch it from the beginning,” he decided. Dany smiled as she laid against him and pressed play determined to enjoy the show. She wasn’t sure when but she fell asleep at some point – _possibly during the first episode_. A lot was going on and she was sure there was no way in hell she'd be watching it again. Blinking her eyes open she frowned as the TV nearly blinded her, glancing to her side to see Daario wide awake still watching it intently.

She nudged him gaining his attention as he smiled tiredly at her, and she quickly pulled him down, grabbing the remote so she could turn the bloody thing off. Dany was sure her mouth fell open as she pressed back-up listing the episode at number 11 – _he’d laid there for 11 episodes –_ she shook her head, turning it off and quickly laying down. Laying down Daario snaked his arms around her pulling her against his chest and she smiled as his hand cupped her breast and just held it there as she dropped off back to sleep.

* * *

Everyone from their mother’s aunt to their cousins’ vet seemed to be at the damn pharmacy. It's like they knew she was going and thought _–_ _You know what would be fun, let’s go make Dany wait in a queue for an hour and thirty minutes…_ One hour and thirty minutes! The waiting around was mind-numbing enough that several times over that hour and thirty minutes she was tempted to come back but she rationalised that she was here, she might as well get it over and done with…

Arriving at work two hours late with a feeble ‘ _Doctors appointment’_ as an excuse Dany couldn’t say she was in the best of moods, more so with the look of disappointment on the chief’s face or the ‘Well, hey princess, broody fuckers finally rubbing off on you’ dig from Tormund as she strolled past his desk. Dany kept her mouth shut preferring to get to her desk quickly and slump in her chair feeling drained knowing that day was only just beginning… _Yay._

“Good morning,” Jon greeted from behind his desk. She smiled or she tried to, as Jon glanced up from whatever he was reading but she couldn’t as he brain worked over last night, _or this morning._ _What the hell was wrong with her?_ “Well, I thought it was a good morning but you look terrible. You want a coffee?” He asked after a moment.

Dany blew out a breath, _if only he knew._ “Err, yeah, please,” she replied. Jon nodded and climbed up for the coffee. He returned a couple of minutes later with a coffee for each of them placing one cup on her desk which she thanked him for before he moved to his own.

He was watching her; she knew it but she kept her eyes on her desk because, to be honest, she was unsure what to say… "So, where have you been?"

She looked up and met his gaze quickly, “Doctors appointment,”

Jon huffed out a laugh, “Well, that’s a lie,”

“I’m not lying,” she defended. A rational thought in her mind knowing he knew her well enough to know she was. _That was the problem with working with your best friend…_

“I’m offended you think I can’t tell when you’re lying,” he teased.

Dany glared at him, “Well, I’m offended you haven’t fucked off yet.” She shot back.

Jon smiled tightly as he looked at her, “The pharmacy bag is hanging out of your purse,” he stated. Panic filled her, as she all but dived at the damned bag shoving it as far into her purse as humanly possible though as she sat up, she felt embarrassed. She knew he wouldn’t take her mood to heart, so it was fine but that didn’t make her feel good about it. Staring at her computer screen, she decided she would get his opinion on something that had been bothering her with Daario. He was a great guy, handsome, had a great job, but she felt nothing beyond the excitement of a date and gratitude for the distraction. Dany sighed loudly, “Sorry,” she admitted as she looked at him again. “Can I ask you a question? Please don't judge me…,”

“It’s okay,” he looked up, chewing the end of his pen, “What’s up?”

“I’ve been seeing Daario for a bit now,” she started. Pausing as he blinked and looked back down at his work, “It’s weird. I can see he has feelings for me but…,” she blew out a breath trying to find the courage to say it. “I don’t feel anything. I want this to work, he’s a great guy…,” she trailed off choosing her words carefully. “and I feel like I’m letting him down, am I broken?”

Jon’s head snapped up looking at her dubiously “No,” he stated firmly. “I’m not going to pretend to understand your relationship but I do know you can’t force yourself,” he paused clearly contemplating his words. “The best advice I can give you is to enjoy yourself. If you’re not having fun, then there is no point in any of it. I know you. You’ve got a big heart and if it happens, it’ll happen!” he said with a smile. Dany nodded her head in understanding he was right in a way; it wasn’t like the relationship was set in stone – they didn’t have a title or a name. There was still time for things to grow and develop between them and it was that thought that finally eased the guilt that had been gnawing at her throughout the night.

Rummaging in her bag she quickly grabbed a tablet and climbed up from her seat to get some water, Giving Jon a half-hug in thanks as she walked past. Swallowing it with a mouthful of water, she set everything else aside as she got to work, chasing a few minor leads and calling to get a warrant for copies of sales from Chains on the night of February 8th. _It was a long shot, but if the male seen with Ros ordered both drinks, it would be a way to get a name without having to wait for the tech team to analyse the video footage. Thankfully, it_ didn’t take long to have the paperwork on her desk and she quickly forwarded it onto Mr Chapple, who replied almost immediately informing them one of his secretaries would bring the records over later in the day. Dany had to admit it was grateful having someone comply like Mr Chapple, God knows they've had their fair share of awkward arseholes in the past.

_| KLS: [Aidan] We’ve found something_

_The message came across via their internal messenger and they quickly headed down to meet him in his office. Aidan was_ typing evidently at his desk, clicking and dragging the mouse across the pad as they arrived smiling in greeting. A few more clicks and the screen mirrored onto the projector showing the sidewalk and what looked like a couple walking down it. Zooming in closer she could see the distinct hair of Ros though it looked almost brown in the dead of night. Aidan was still in the process of analysing the portrait of the male, but the footage was a big help showing how the two were interacting. Holding hands, chasing after one another, the odd kiss while they cuddled close together. They left with the promise that Aiden would send the males portrait through facial recognition within the hour.

* * *

Mr Chapple’s secretary stopped by just before lunch with a folder stacked of receipts from the February 8th and for that they were grateful, it was a testament to how popular ‘Chains’ was but it also meant a lot more work for them to do. Going through the receipts was a tedious affair, a wash of faces and names – some would even say a shot in the dark – but it was another avenue in the investigation to tread.

They’d gotten through a handful of receipts, _well she had._ Jon shifted through the odd one or two but that was about it as he rested his arms on his head. So far, they had a pile of around 30 receipts with purchases of Jack Daniels and coke and an additional pile of 15 with a Sangria that span across the night though unfortunately, they were no closer to getting anything concrete. 

Dany paused as she spotted Gilly heading towards them with a bright smile on her face, she returned the smile glancing at Jon to see the relief on his face – _he was probably already counting the steps to the car._

“Here are the facial recognition results from Aidan,” Gilly explained, huffing out a laugh as Jon all but snatched them out of her hands. “I was told to bring them straight to you,”

“Gilly, you’re a star,” Jon replied as he stared intently at the file. Dany rolled her eyes and she looked from him to Gilly and quickly thanked her before she headed off back downstairs. She sat there a moment as he looked at the file before she finally leaned over and snatched it out of his hands to get a look at the details herself,

**NAME:** Theon Greyjoy

**DOB:** 23rd June 1988

**Known Aliases:** N/A

**Last Know Whereabouts:** 13 Southwell Street, Kings Landing

**Criminal Offences:** N/A

Mr Greyjoy didn't have any priors, in fact, he was only on the system because he was queried at the beginning of the year regarding an assault case between two of his uncles, though the victim a Euron Greyjoy dropped the charges.

They set out to the address on the system just after lunch accompanied by a marked unit, it wasn’t a long drive at all though she felt relieved when the pulled up on the street. They set out to the address on the system of Theon Greyjoy following a marked unit to the house. It was a terrace house with steps to the dark blue door a level off the street, big paned windows overlooking the garden and the street. Dany followed Jon up the stairs nodding her head for him to Knock.

She could head the residents behind the door, moving down the stairs before the door finally opened revealing a male matching the likeness of their suspect. She watched him carefully as he looked from her to Jon, his face paling slightly,

“Theon Greyjoy?” Jon asked. He wasn’t under arrest, they just needed to speak with him, figure out where he last saw Ros and when she was last seen… She watched as he nodded slowly inching his way back ever so slightly. “We’d like to spea-,” Jon was silenced as the door slammed shut though thankfully, he caught it before it could hit him in the face and threw it open chasing after Theon.

Dany turned heading back to the car, pausing momentarily as she heard someone shout “WHAT THE FUCK?” before a baby started wailing though she continued to the car. Starting it up she spun the car around and quickly drove to the bottom of the road, knowing it was likely that their suspect was going to flee down the road at the back of the property. Wincing slightly as she missed the shift listening to the cranking the gears – she never had that problem with the Mercedes.

Tires screeching as she pulled off a hand-brake turn around the corner, before pulling around onto the back alley. Dany managed to open the door and slide out unholstering her gun and pointing at Mr Greyjoy as he slowed his sprint to a stop until Jon threw him against the bonet of the car.

She holstered quickly, grinning at the look on Jon’s face as he read Theon Greyjoy his rights. “Theon Greyjoy, you have the right to remain silent but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.”

* * *

Mr Greyjoy was placed in a cell to recuperate when they arrived at the station and though she really wanted to push on with the case, it was 18:05 and it seemed best to let him stew overnight before questioning him in the morning. There was something about Theon that seemed off, his demeanour changing with a flip of a switch. He avoided eye contact with them not in an adolescent fashion, he still spoke politely and seemed happy to make small talk on the walk to the cells. 

They made sure to get him something to eat too in the form of a sandwich and a drink surprised when he actually knew of them, well he was actually friends with Robb – Jon’s cousin. They sat with him talking about everything sharing idle chatter while he ate, though he did apologise for reacting the way he did when he slammed the door in Jon’s face.

Dany believed she was a good judge of character and Theon Greyjoy just didn’t seem like someone capable of the murder of Miss Stone. Just watching the way, he interacted as he ate his sandwich, his hands shook slightly and with that, he wouldn’t be capable of the fine incision to Ros’ body let alone arranging the body in such a way as they found it unless he was an extremely great actor. They’d get more answers in the morning though. They didn’t leave it long before they said their goodbye’s with Jon leaving Theon an extra bottle of juice before they left. 

The morning was unremarkable with Jon picking her up early for once with a coffee before they headed to the precinct and straight into interrogation room 3. Jon was taking point on this today and she was happy to nurse her coffee and let him, “The date is Friday 16th February 2018 and it's just going 9:02 am. I'm Detective Snow and also present is Detective Targaryen," Jon paused to jot down a few notes before he looked up and continued. “Can you state your full name and date of birth for the record please?”

“Theon Greyjoy and my date of birth is 23rd June 1988,” Theon answered as he fiddled with a loose thread between his fingers.

“Thank you. Right, let’s get started.” Jon replied as he sat up and focused his attention on Theon, “We have reason to believe that you were accompanying a Miss Ros Stone on the 8th February at Chains, Is that correct?” Dany noted the way his eyes shot up when Jon said Ros’s name though it went as soon as it came.

He frowned slightly, “I was, yes,” he swallowed thickly as he looked from her to Jon and back again “what has Ros got to do with this?” he asked quietly.

Jon glanced her way – _Theon didn’t know –_ and sighed as he looked back at him, placing his pen flat on the table and sitting up straighter. “I’m sorry to have to tell you this, but Miss Stone was found dead on Monday morning,” he replied gently.

“N-no,” he shook his head as a lone tear rolled down his cheek, “S-s-she’s… n-no,” she watched as he sat back his eyes tearing over as he looked from Jon to her and back again before his hand moved to cover his mouth. Theon shook his head as his body shook with a sob, his hands coving his face as he broke down in front of them…

They gave him a few minutes to settle down while Jon wrote down a few notes. To be honest she didn’t think he had anything to do with Ros’ murder and his reaction to learning of her death seemed genuine enough to reinforce that thought. He could perhaps help in narrowing down a possible suspect though… Dany quickly jotted down a few points on her pad before she passed it onto Jon though he smiled and discreetly showed her his notes that pretty much matched hers.

Theon took a few more minutes to settle but that perhaps cemented the fact that they could have been close. “May I ask, what was your relationship with Miss Stone?” Jon asked after Theon calmed down a bit – his eyes were red and puffy and he was sniffing and Dany quickly grabbed him a tissue to clean up as he spoke.

“We were friends. I used to, um, pay…,” he winced. “I used to acquire her services at first,” he clarified as he stared at the top of the table. “We met each other one night – a chance encounter,” he smiled slightly as he wiped his eyes, “and we just hit it off. We spent time together went on dates,” he smiled tearily

Jon smiled “So, Would I be correct in saying you and Miss Stone were together?”

“Yes,” he replied as he wiped his eye’s. This wasn’t an act, Dany could see this Theon really did care for Ros, they just needed to figure out Ros’s last moments and Theon was still their best chance.

Jon took a sip of his coffee as he looked at his notes, “On the morning of the 9th you were seen walking with Ros. Where were you going?”

“I was taking her home, but she received an urgent call and said she needed to leave,” he replied.

“Did she say who was calling, or did you perhaps hear anything from the call?” Dany asked. It was an interesting turn of events – _did Ros meet with this unnamed caller?_

Theon shook his head, “Can you explain what happened, from what you remember?” Jon asked,

“W-we got as far as the town centre I think, when she got the call,” he sighed. “I couldn’t make out what she said… but she changed, I remember that.” Theon shook his head. “She was all smiles and happy but after the call, it was like she became someone else. We said our goodbyes, and that was the last I saw of her,”

“Do you remember the time?” Dany asked.

Theon looked up at the clock in thought, “I’d say between 2 and 3 by the time we got to the fountain. We hugged and then she walked back the way we came,”

They had something resembling a timeline now leading to the last point that anyone saw Miss Stone alive but they would need to confirm that with security footage from the area if they could. Jon glanced her way to gauge if she had any more questions and she looked at her notes.

She thought back to Ros's friend Lilly – did Theon know about Ros's desire to leave Kings Landing? "Just one more question before we let you go." she trailed off a she looked at Jon. "We spoke to someone close to Ros with regards to leaving Kings Landing for good. Do you know anything about this?”

Theon smiled brightly and nodded his head, "She dreamed of being an air hostess, of exploring the world. I-I was planning on going with her to the Riverlands."

Jon sighed as he closed his notes, “Well, I think we can leave it here for the time being. We have to check some things out but thank you for being cooperative today Mr Greyjoy.” Jon smiled and Dany nodded her head in agreement before Jon closed up the interview quickly. "The time is 9:42 am,"

“You should be released in the next couple minutes, but do you want anything from one of the vending machines?” Dany asked as they gathered their things readying to leave, he shook his head and Dany gestured to the one-way mirror for one of the uniformed officers to escort him out.

They sat there as the uniformed officers pushed open the door, though Theon paused as he looked from Jon to her, “Detectives?”

“Hmm?”

“Please find the bastard that did this!” the tone in his voice had Jon looking up in surprise but he quickly schooled his face and nodded,

"We'll do our best," she replied with a nod, _it’s all they could do._

* * *

A couple of hours later they had somewhat of a timeline that resembled much of what Theon had described to them. Ros left him just by the fountain, near the city centre before she walked back down the hill back towards ‘Chains’. She headed into the Taxi rank across the road and waited a few moments before she was hopping into a waiting taxi.

They could see from her body language that she looked uncomfortable, especially with how fidgety she was in the short-time after she left Theon. Ros’s arms were wrapped around her body as she kept looking over her shoulder – _whoever was on the other end of the call terrified her._

Jon suggested checking cell tower traffic between and cross-checking the calls made to Ros's cell phone – the number Theon supplied for them. Dany pressed her lips together as Aidan complained about the complexity of the task, pouting at Jon as he sulked into to his office to get started, but not before he grumbling, “I don’t get paid enough for this.”

While he worked on that she and Jon headed out to the taxi rank ‘Essosi Cabs’, there was a teen in the booth speaking broken English with a mix of Dothraki. “Morning, we would like to speak to someone in charge please.”

The kid smiled as he looked to his friend on the sofa, “err… I’m sorry he’s not here, _Yeri qifo,_ ” he replied sweetly throwing them the insult of ‘you pig’ in Dothraki. Dany didn't respond to it, feigning confusion as she looked on, as the boy's friend chuckled.

“a _naqis Mezhah_ ,” the friend added with a chuckle – a comment that roughly translated to small whore. Dany clenched her hand into a fist and kissed her teeth as she looked from one to the other.

_“Hash yeri vastoki to yeri mai ma ki gomma?”_ she demanded translating to ‘do you speak to your mother with that mouth?’ watching the humour drain from his face as he swallowed hard,

"I-I-," he stammered but she cut him off as she slapped the tabletop,

“Get your boss, now!” She demanded vaguely hearing Jon snort under his breath as the little shit hurried off.

“Fucking teens,” Jon mumbled under his breath as he glared at the one on the sofa who’d sat up straight and looked at his phone. Dany smiled briefly; he knew she could handle herself she’d been called much worse over the years. _What was strange was the way Jon seemed to understand_ , standing to his full height eyes narrowed as the clerk came back followed by an older man with a striking resemblance to the younger man – possibly the boss.

“What has he done?” the man sighed as he looked at his kin,

Dany opened her mouth but Jon spoke before she could, “Apart from the inappropriate comments, he also lied to a federal officer of the law. Under section 32 article B, he is also inevitably restricting the investigation of a crime and therefore becomes accountable for a waste of police time and the possibility of allowing a criminal to walk,” She had to school her face as Jon rambled on – It was all total tosh but it worked. The boy’s father pulling off his sandal and threatening to whack the retreating form of the boy asking if he was ‘ _Yofi_ ’ – _crazy,_ as he ran into the back with his speechless friend following after him.

The man sighed as he looked at them, “Teens are awful. He was a good boy once, believe it or not. Anyway, how may I help you?”

They showed him the picture of Ros and he recognised her immediately giving them the details to the driver that drove her the night of her disappearance. Thankfully he remembered her too. She was apparently upset and crying in the back of the taxi. He dropped her by the Docks and she sat in the car for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and climbing out. The driver watched her start to walk down the road before he did a 3-point turn and went to his next pickup.

The Docks were vast, filled with fishing companies, Canaries, the coast guard's office, deep-sea diving Companies and surfing board manufacturers, _she could have gone anywhere._

* * *

Later in the afternoon, there was a small gathering for Ros that Theon Greyjoy invited them to attend. It wasn’t case related, it felt like the right thing to do despite the feeling they were simply in the way. The ceremony was small, with a few close friends and colleagues in attendance in the form of Theon, his sister Asha and baby Marty. There was also a gentleman named Andros and Clare with her husband and their daughter. They stood far enough away to pay their respects but remaining out of the way as the Septon finished his prayer and she watched the black shiny coffin lowered into the ground. There was a moment of silence then, there to remember fond memories of the one that had passed though she found herself thinking back to the crime scene which led her on a path of trying to answer questions she couldn’t answer.

Theon stepped forward and crouched before the pile of dirt as a tear rolled down his cheeks, as Asha placed a palm gently on his shoulder for support – reaching out and grasping a small handful before he stood and gently scattered it across the top of the coffin. Tears were shining on his face from the sunset that could just be glimpsed through the trees though her attention was pulled as Jon nudged her and nodded his head to a blacked-out Cadillac with a perfect view of the ceremony. It didn’t have a number plate and as soon as Theon released the gravel it drove off out of the grounds in haste.

They retreated back to the cars with Jon deep in his thoughts when they were approached by Clare, clearly wanting to speak about something or other, Moving to the car she sat in the back with Clare while Jon climbed in the front and Dany was fascinated as she opened up about her time as a prostitute and buying back her freedom – she was much like Ms Stone in some ways. On questioning that she explained that they sign a contract with ‘Littlefinger’ with X amount as a buyout similar to footballers and their contracts. _It made her feel sick._ The more attractive the prostitute the higher the buyout clause. Ros was one of the highest sought after, her buyout would have been 50K at least. The conversation was cut short because Clare’s toddler wanted her Mommy but they had new information to work through now and a lot to think about. Just before leaving Theon invited them around to his for the wake for Ros, but they declined in favour of heading back to the office instead with hope of getting more pieces of the puzzle on the board.

* * *

It was late when they got back to the office, and with no plans, they decided to go over what they knew. Ros was central to everything, so they began with a picture of her in the centre of the whiteboard and drew a circle around it. Next, Jon wrote the word Mockingbird and circled it joining it to the Ros circle, while she wrote Little Finger and did the same. _They were all connected. They had facts and information that confirmed that Ros was a Prostitute, who worked for Mocking Bird._

Little Finger signed the contracts for Mocking Bird and women like Ros were forced to pay up to 50K for their freedom which was something that Ros wanted to do. They’d already agreed that Theon had nothing to do with it…

"Mocking Bird, as in the bar?" Tormund asked as he entered from the steps, "Gods, that place is filled with some filth," _What?_ They turned to stare at Sandor as he closed his eyes and hummed with a smile on his face,

“Huh, some of best chicken in Kings Landing,” Sandor agreed,

“A Bar?” she asked, “Mocking Bird is a fucking bar?” she cursed as Tormund chuckled,

Jon blew out a breath as they exchanged a look, “Where?” he asked in disbelief.

“Jonny boy, I’ll kill you if you tell Brianne but it’s a Ladies club if you know what I mean," he waggled his eyebrows as he looked from her to Jon. “Not that you know what I mean, you don’t see a beautiful woman if she’s sitting in front of you!” He taunted as Jon stood up, it wasn’t lost that she was sat in front of him but didn’t let that thought take root. Focusing on the fact it was a bastard club and it had been in front of their faces this entire time.

“Ask your sister…,” Jon replied snidely, and she couldn’t help but laugh as Tormund went red-faced and moved to grab him, but Jon was quicker moving around the edge of the desk to the opposite side. 

“You’re such a slivery fucker,” Tormund cursed as Jon winked and blew him a kiss.

"C'mon Brianne will kill me if I drop you home late again," Sandor grumbled as he pulled Tormund back to the exit. With that, they left them to it. A quick Google search and there it was. ‘Mocking Bird’ Son of a bitch! The owner, a man named Peter Baelish who went by the name Little finger, according to the various news articles on the internet about the entrepreneur that started off with nothing and was now a multi-millionaire seen partying with Mayors, celebrities, Judges.

Using the transcripts for both Clare and the other women, they put forward for a warrant for Littlefinger’s arrest though strangely enough the request was declined instantly with no comment or reason as to why so she headed off to the Chief.

* * *

The chief was pissed when they arrived – angrier than the time Jon called him a cock end. The kind of angry where one would leave someone alone until they were calm but they didn't have the chance. Every judge from the Vale to Kings Landing seemed reluctant to authorise the warrant for Mr Baelish's arrest. It apparently took a call to Jon's uncle – the Mayor in the north – to back the request before Judge Lysa Arryn finally agreed with the stipulation he would be held no longer than 24 hours unless they had evidence against him.

There was something about this _weasel of a bastard –_ Jon’s very apt description – that annoyed her. Perhaps it was the smirk on his face, as if he was the smartest person in the room, the way he seemed to be better than them… Dany took a deep breath before she got the interrogation started, "The date is 19th February 2018 and by my watch, it's 09:08. I am Detective Daenerys Targaryen, also present is Detective Jon Snow." She paused as she wrote down notes on her note pad before she looked up towards Mr Baelish. "For the record, can you please state your full name and Date of birth, please?"

Mr Baelish sighed as he folded his arms across his chest, “Is this all necessary?” he questioned as he rolled his eyes before sitting back “Petyr Baelish, 2nd November 1975. Is that okay?”

Dany didn’t pay him much mind as she looked at her notes, “Is it true you own Mockingbird, the club on 6th?” she asked as she finally looked up. 

There was a smile on his face as he regarded them, “Yes, I’m sure you’ve been,”

Dany shook her head, “I can’t say I have,”

There was a look of annoyance on his face briefly though it came as soon as it went as he turned his attention towards Jon, “Well, if not you then I’m sure your partner has. Its Jon isn’t it?” Jon shook his head and Petyr frowned as he continued. “I know you. Well, I know of you,” he paused briefly. “I know your aunt Caitlyn and your cousin. Your cousin and I are _very_ close,” he explained. Dany took note of the way he said the word ‘very’ and it seemed Jon had as well because he’d tensed up slightly.

Jon brushed it off as he looked at Baelish again, “Let’s keep on track shall we-,”

“Sansa is a beautiful woman, those long soft red locks. Those long se-”

"Mr Baelish that will be enough," Dany stated firmly cutting him off, the last thing she wanted or needed was Jon to strangle him, which seemed like a very high possibility. She took a moment to regain her composure in the silence before she continued much calmly than before, “We have reason to believe you know a Ros Stone,”

“I can’t say the name is familiar…,” he trailed off with a frown.

Dany nodded her head in acknowledgement, as she looked back at her notes and moved on to the next question, “Does the name Little Finger mean anything to you?” she asked as she looked up to gauge his reaction,

He huffed out a laugh as he sat back slightly, "Yes," he confirmed with a nod. "When I was young, I was only a small lithe little thing. The name is a reference to that and it stuck…," he paused a moment as he sat up. "Between you and I, I kind of like it."

“Thank you for clarifying that for us Mr Baelish,” she glanced at Jon and took note he really didn’t care for the man at all – he was probably imagining ways to murder him… Dany already knew the line of questioning they were going to take on this, they had information that they knew and they wanted to know what Mr Baelish would be upfront about and what he wouldn’t be, “So, how long would you say you’ve been the owner of ‘The Mocking Brid’ for?” she asked, “as a rough estimate?”

“Oh, that would be 2 years, 3 months, 16 days, and five hours. I would be able to give you the exact time but time has escaped me,” he explained as he gestured to the room.

“You seem quite proud of that,” she smiled

“I am yes.” He smirked. “It’s become a rather lucrative business over the years and that’s defiantly something to be proud of,”

She nodded her head as she moved to the next question, “Do you own any other businesses’ or properties?” she asked as she looked at him once again,

Petyr shook his head, “No!”

Dany hummed, "So, you don't own a studio apartment near the Red Keep Estate, on Aegon's Hill?" she asked quickly. Petyr's eyebrows rose to the top of his head, eyes widening before he quickly tried to recover,

He blew out a quick breath, and chuckled softly as he continued, “Oh I um apologise detectives. It escaped my mind. I-I usually stay in the living quarters above the club,” he explained. Trying to weed himself out of the blatant lie.

“Earlier in the interview we asked you if you knew a Ros Stone,” Jon reminded him, “Can you please remind me of your answer?”

Petyr frowned at Jon, “No, I do not know Ros Stone as I told you before,” he answered quickly. She didn’t need to look at Jon to know he was grinning,

“Interesting.” He let the comment hang a moment before he continued. “Did you know under the criminal law Act of 1967, it’s an offence to knowingly make a false police report. To do so may result in up to six months of jail time and/or a fine,”

He looked puzzled as he glanced from Jon to her, “I know the law, what does this have to do with me?” _Yeah, and how many exactly had he broken?_ Jon glanced towards her and she curbed the desire to grin as she pulled a picture from underneath her note pad. 

"Exhibit 1A, for the record is a picture showing Mr Petyr Baelish holding the Victim Miss Ros Stone in his arms in what appears to be a ballroom," she explained. The picture was taken of them dancing together Mr Baelish was wearing a slim black Tuxedo while Ms Stone wore a red gown, her head thrown back as she laughed as he was staring at her with a smile on his face.

Petyr swallowed thickly as he leaned over to get a better look at the picture, “Oh, that Ros… Yes, I know her,” he finally admitted.

“Interesting,” Jon murmured again, _he was enjoying this._ “So, you have given us false information, is that correct Mr Baelish?”

Dany watched him carefully as he sat up and unbuttoned the top button of his white shirt, and cleared his troat clearly trying to give himself an extra moment to think of a way to wheedle himself out of this, “I-I apologise. I have met many people and sometimes names can er escape me…,”

She fought back the urge to smile as she looked down at the picture again, “You say the name escaped you, but the picture was one saved as the background picture on your mobile,” she reminded him, watching from the corner of her eyes as Jon leaned forwards scratching his beard with his hand - _he was enjoying this._

“T-that picture was taken w-months ago. I-it escaped my mind,” he stammered shifting in his seat – Dany had seen enough to know that he defiantly knew Ros though she knew they wouldn’t be getting much from him with regards to their relationship. There were several pictures on his phone of her, some with her asleep under covers, others with them together around Kings Landing and while that could point towards a crime of jealousy there wasn’t enough evidence to go down that route just yet.

“Okay, so moving on,” she quickly looked at her questions before she continued, “We have had reports from several anonymous sources bringing up the involvement of ‘Littlefinger’ the pseudonym that you go by and prostitution, would you happen to know anything about that?”

Petyr scoffed as he shook his head, "Perhaps the name Littlefinger is more popular than I thought," he shrugged. "To answer your question, no. The club I own is a gentleman's club, yes, but everything is above board,"

She nodded her head to show she was listening but the truth was she didn’t believe a word he was saying. “Well, I think that will be enough for today. Thank you for your cooperation,” she paused as she straightened all the paperwork on the desk. "As I told you before we began you are entitled to a lawyer at any time," she reminded him as Jon paused the recording.

Dany nodded towards Jon who grinned discreetly as he placed another piece of paper on the desk, “This here is a copy of the search warrants to both of your properties,” Jon explained slowly. “Here you can see that they have been signed by judge Arryn,” he paused as he flipped the piece of paper over showing the other side, "It's double-sided, trying to save the planet and all that…,"

“How did you- Under what grounds do you have a warrant to search my premises?” he demanded as he looked from Jon to her.

Dany cleared her throat, “We have a source confirming you accepted and signed contracts on the account of prostitution while lying twice under oath,” she explained. “Your stay has been extended to the standard 72 hours. We hope you enjoy your stay!”

* * *

The apartment was adjacent to the walls of the Red Keep. The castle had long since been demolished though the walls were still standing accommodating a closed-off estate that housed those who had more money than sense. Well, politicians, government officials, celebrities and the like. Baelish's apartment was in the Maidenvault, an apartment complex that was named after one of the towers of the old castle – _named for some long-forgotten king that locked his sisters in a tower._ The apartments were vast, two to a floor among some of the most expensive properties in Kings Landing and Petyr Baelish’s apartment was no different. The floors adorned with thick golden-brown Marrakech carpets, on slate wooden flooring, gold-accented decorations filled the hall and living area, pictures of nude women and men playfully covering themselves. 

The room had floor to ceiling windows looking out onto the city – the view alone worth the price though the apartment still consisted of the typical rooms you would find in most accommodation theses days such as the usual living room, kitchen and a bathroom with the exception of four other rooms on the more extravagant side of things.

They started in the small side office – slipping on a pair of latex gloves before they pushed open the door. It was a white room with a dark grey feature wall opposite the wall to floor windows that continued in every room. Central facing the window was a large rectangular mahogany desk carved with mockingbirds taking flight along the sides with a large screened monitor keyboard and mouse on top along with a notepad and a golden pen to the side. To the side of the room against the wall was a filing cabinet that held a labyrinth of yet to be determined paperwork though that was better left for the forensic guys to take care of, most of the paperwork looked to be taxing or something of the sorts.

The next room along the corridor was a bedroom of some kind though they entered the room Dany froze in place as Jon pressed a switch on the wall that illuminated the room. Perhaps the strangest part was a motorized black leather sex swing that hung from the ceiling began rocking in the silence. She shook her head as Jon huffed out a laugh before they moved around the room, on the back wall was a 4-post queen-sized bed with a – _was that a…_ Yes, it was a mirror above. To the right-hand side of the room, there was a 5-tier shelving unit brandishing sex toys in various shapes, colours and sizes while beside the bed was a bedside table filled with condoms' in various sizes, lube and everything else one would need in a room such as this. Dany blew out a breath – glad she had a pair of gloves on as she moved to the other side of the room glancing over the bookshelves, somewhat not surprised that it was filled with adult magazines and Erotic novels. It was a lot to take in, this sex dungeon (?), cave (?) room.

“Fucking hell,” it was muttered under his breath but she defiantly heard him watching him as he pressed one of the switches on the wall – there were quite a few. A bank of four by the door and another bank of three by the bookshelf, each commanding a different function in the room. Mr Baelish had programmed one to shut the curtains, turn all the lights off illuminating a black light on the back wall instead which had them both grimacing and stepping well away from the bed… _It looked like a Jackson Pollock painting…_

There was even a switch that set a motor running which made the entire bed vibrate – _with settings that increased the speed between four options,_ and another that opened a panel on the wall showing a camera lens. _And that was only the four buttons by the door._

On the other panel located by the bookshelf, the first of three activated a scene – the lights dimmed low, while LED lighting under the bed switched to a pale pink colour while slow calming music began playing from speakers in the ceiling. Dany couldn’t keep a straight face as she watched the lights under the bed pulse rhythmically with the music, shaking her head as she pressed the button again as the whole scene increased in pace. _The music more upbeat, the lights pulsing a little faster…_ Jon pressed the next button before she could, and she was sure her mouth fell open as a mechanism whirled into action and the bookcase slid across the wall revealing a hidden room. The room was tiny, just big enough to fit a small desk, chair with a computer – while on the wall was a slightly crooked framed mirror and an annoying flickering neon blue sign that depicted a stiletto.

Jon blew out a breath as he glanced around, “Bet you a tenner there’s a hidden safe behind that picture,” he pointed to the slightly crooked picture on the wall,

“What makes you say that?” They were dealing with Petyr Baelish, not some kind of super-spy from a bloody movie,

He gestured to the room around them, “Have you seen the room? The hidden camera, a hidden room… He’s defiantly got a hidden safe,” she understood his logic but there was a question of why? _Why did Baelish need hidden compartments and the secret camera? What else was he dabbling in? How far did it go?_ Turns out Jon wasn’t wrong. Unfortunately, the forensic team on site with them to tear the place down didn’t have the right tools with them but a quick call to Elle, and they had back up on the way.

The team was still 45 minutes away, so they continued on with the search curious as to what else they would find. The next room was an actual cinema room with a projector screen and 5 rows of seats split in two down the middle illuminated by dimmable wall lights. Beneath the projector screen was a stage elevated above the seats by around a metre. Dany found it strange though she kept it to herself as they explored. To the side of the room, there was a black curtain draped over a hidden door – the door revealing more of a control cupboard with everything from a DVD player to the controls of the projector. What was interesting was a control panel with various levers and buttons PWR (Power), Up, Down, L INT (Light intensity), Vol +, Vol-. 

Dany snorted as Jon glanced at her before he quickly pressed one of the buttons – down – pulling a face as they could hear a mechanism whirling somewhere in the main room. As they moved back to the Cinema room Dany stared wide-eyed as a stripper pole lowered from the ceiling, taking note of the room, the stage, and the lights, “I can only imagine the kind of perverted things he got up to in here,” she grimaced,

He blew out a breath as he looked at the seating arrangements, “I guess, he gives a good show…,” he mumbled clearly holding onto his true thoughts. _Was this strange?_ Yes! _Was it illegal?_ It would depend on the company but technically it wasn’t. The law around prostitution was strange, to say the least, in many regards it was legal – it was against the law however to have organized activities such as brothels and pimping which seemed to hover over Petry Baelish like a cloud.

There was a storage room next though it was more of a cupboard – full of shelving units and shelves, most overflowing with boxes and random artefacts. It looked like clutter _. The kind that you’d have a draw for,_ but this was on a much larger scale. Dany had to admit that a lot of it looked weirdly interesting, maybe not the towels but certainly a lot of the other stuff. Paintings, sculptures', ornaments' and the boxes but what caught their attention was another safe, less hidden than the others but something else for Elle to break into.

Hours passed and Dany wasn’t sure they’d ever uncover all the secrets the apartment had to offer but she knew if they didn’t have a break they’d burn out. It had been four long hours of room by room searches and at the beginning when they were finding things it was a walk in the park though now it was becoming tedious, so she decided they’d run for food. They were just waiting on Elle and her Team as they got to work on the safe’s but there was no time estimate on that at the moment. What was certain was that Petyr Baelish led a very lavish lifestyle – no expense spared when it came to the apartment, which could be considered strange as the man claimed he hardly stayed there. No, _something was defiantly wrong with this whole ordeal…_

They stopped at a little sandwich van for lunch, handing over the list of food for everyone while they waited by the car. Jon looked thoughtful a moment before he glanced towards her, “For a man that apparently forgot he even owned the bloody place, it’s a tad extravagant wouldn’t you say?”

_Wasn't that an understatement?_ Dany didn’t want to know what Baelish was forking out to own the apartment per month, or how much he’d spent renovating the bloody thing… she hummed in reply, “If, he wasn’t staying there, _who_ was?” she grimaced as she thought to the bedroom, “What is it all used for?” she asked. _That’s what was bugging her. Still, it was a question they could only speculate on…_

They had lunch out by the cars – everyone having a short break though it seemed Elle and her team had been busy while they were away too. They’d managed to open two of the safes so far, and Dany had to admit she was intrigued, leading Jon back up when they were done. Safe #01 located in a hatch in the living room contained a large stack of 12.5KG gold bars – averaging at a price of 220K – with a rough estimate equalling 1.75 million along with several pictureless passports with names already printed on them.

Safe #02 found in the bedroom was much more interesting, it contained comprising documentation such as pictures showing big named celebrities and high standing officials. Dany swore under her breath as she flicked through the pictures, recognising a few of them though her mouth fell open when she spotted Judge Lysa Arryn on her knee’s servicing Baelish with her mouth. The pictures didn’t stop there, Jon pulled out a picture of Grand Maestar Pycelle with two women that hardly looked of age… There were hundreds of pictures, and along with them were twenty-six tapes with names and dates. They didn’t need to check any of them, _it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what all this was._ It did, however, throw this case wide open, with the evidence found so far there was a potential to build several different cases against Baelish though perhaps the biggest blackmail… _Was Baelish blackmailing Lysa Arryn?_ It took Tywin 3 days to get a warrant approved with the help of Ned Stark, something that would usually take a few hours at most. _No, there was defiantly something more to look into there…_

There was a little more waiting around for safe #03 from the storeroom as it was an older model though Elle team managed just fine. Opposed to the other safes in the apartment this was mainly empty and would have been if not for a small stack of paperwork. Dany watched Jon shift through them as she realised what they were, leases for properties Baelish owned dotted all-around Westeros and some were even abroad… Jon blew out a breath as he flicked through them, showing her just a few of the locations from, Pentos to Winterfell. He had properties in the Riverlands, the Vale though perhaps the one that changed everything was… One on the docks.

Jon was drumming his fingers against the steering wheel no doubt mulling over everything they had found in the apartment as they drove back to the station. There was picture evidence that supported the theory that Petyr and Ros did have some form of relationship, but it was still only a theory. Sure, they looked close in the pictures but they could have been friends… _A friend that Petyr conveniently forgot about?_

Theon confessed that he and Ros were in a relationship while the texts of a romantic nature all but confirmed it, it all meant very little without having Ros’s phone to hand. _They needed to get hold of her phone._ The grounds were certainly there for a revenge murder, going as far back to the idea of the crime itself being a crime of passion, and that the murderer may have harboured feelings for the victim though in truth that was a blimp to the rest of the evidence they’d collected…

_Corruption? Blackmail?_ There was certainly potential for a scandal, and truly the sky seemed to be the limit. All those names, she was sure he had dirt on half the bloody city and on top of that there was the additional property Petyr declined to mention…

As they got back to the station, with Elle and the various boxes of evidence they’d collected over the day – _there was a lot._ They took over the conference room so they could work through it all, filling the table with the many boxes while Arya and Gendry popped in – the duo under Tywin’s orders had already searched Petyr’s club. It was evident that their search was not as fruitful but there was what looked like a coded ledger and a few kilograms of cocaine. She knew this was only the beginning once they'd been through the evidence and put the pieces of the puzzle together that was a huge case but it was anyone's guess just how far Petry Baelish stretched when it came to the law, there was everything from corruption, to bribery, supply with intent to sell class A drugs, prostitution and murder…

Just before they headed out for the night they had a quick once over of the ledger, they hadn’t been able to decipher data just yet but it was a belief that it was only a matter of time.

* * *

It was an early morning; everyone was eager to get this factory searched as quickly as possible and as such Tywin tasked Arya and Gendry to accompany them along with Elle and her team. There was anticipation bubbling as they drove down in the quiet – the calm before the storm. Hope that they would find something, _hells anything –_ that could implicate Baelish with Ros’ murder.

The property was a decommissioned cannery, pretty much a shell of the factory it once was with all the machinery removed over the years though it still had the office space upstairs. As soon as they hit the docks there was an abundance of squawking from the seagulls – flying rats – over the rumble of the engine but it was almost relaxing from the warmth of the cars. The building from the outset seemed abandoned as they pulled up into the factory car park.

Dany watched the padlock snap free under the force of Gendry with and the bolt cutters as Jon and Arya pulled the doors back revealing a dusty, weathered main reception. Thick layers of dust covering everything in sight, from the surface of the desk to the chairs and the vending machine as she panned her flashlight from left to right though she paused on the carpet, noting that there was a worn path leading towards the stairs in the centre of the room and then up them – whether that was prior to closing it was anyone's guess.

They stayed together as they headed upstairs branching out along the narrow corridors to check the small offices for any sign of life – or proof that someone had recently been using them. Elle and her team were on their tail, who would begin a tear down once they'd done a floor to ceiling sweep. They continued with the search, room by room, cupboard by cupboard though they realised quickly the top floor was completely clear. "All the rooms are exactly the same, empty," Arya complained. To be honest, she looked like she would prefer to be anywhere else, she liked all the action – kicking down doors and taking action.

“There’s still the bottom floor to go,” Jon replied diplomatically as he ruffled her hair,

Arya pulled a face and looked at Gendry, “I told you we should have gone for breakfast,”

“I recall you moaning that you couldn’t be bothered,” Gendry replied with a roll of his eyes,

Dany looked from Arya to Gendry and back again, “So, are you two finally like together?” she asked offhandedly as Jon pulled a face,

“Ugh, he wishes,” Arya snorted though she blushed bright red ducking her head as Jon and even through his embarrassment Gendry tried to hold it together. “Gods, I hate the lot of you,” she grumbled before she moved on.

It was more of the same downstairs, the loading bay, as well as the ground floor offices, were all dark and desolate. Cobwebs covered in dust lingered in the corner of the rooms, while on the main floor there was a dark red container just off the centre of the room along with something under a tarp but what got their attention was to the back of the room. There were three thick wires around 15cm in diameter snaking out of the corridor in the back – keeping the doors opened,

“What the hell-,” Jon trailed off as they pushed open the door and followed the corridor, the words leaving her as she peered through the window that followed the wall with the view of shower cubicles. On second thought the shower was mounted on the window, it didn’t stop there as they moved through the door at the other side of the corridor. Pausing as she saw chairs and a pedestal with a gavel as for holding auctions or something. This part of the factory seemed to be freshly refurbished, evidenced by the still lingering smell of paint in the air.

The was another room to the back that seemed to be an examination room of some kind, consisting of yet another one-way mirror. In the centre of the room was a Cadaver dissection table with a drain and a showerhead and all the bells and whistles one would find in an operating theatre. Dany was unsure what to think, _what was all this for… What did Baelish do here?_

“Snow, Targaryen you really need to see this,” Morgan panted, as she gestured the way they came. She was a part of Elle’s team, and they followed her back to the main floor blinking as she watched Elle pull back the tarp revealing a white transit van _. One that matched the very same van on the CCTV recordings from the park._

_They had something._ Dany felt herself sighing in relief, just looking at the van she knew Elle and her team would be able to prove that this was used to dump Ros Stones body. She smiled at Jon as he squeezed her shoulder noting the smile on his…

**Clang!** The sound froze everything and glancing around the open space everyone seemed to be staring curiously at the crimson red shipping container off to the side of the room. **Clang – Clang!** Accompanying the sound was something sliding against the wall of the container.

Jon grabbed the bolt cutters as they neared the container, popping the lock quickly – Dany moved to pull the chain stepping back in time for Arya and Gendry to pull open the doors. The stench hit them first faeces, urine, sweat and everything in-between. Arya shone her torch into the darkness slowly before she froze on a figure, a little boy no older than 12/13 hugging another little boy. the light panned there were more children in rags on the cold metal floor in the container. Dany felt her heartbreak at the sight as Jon strode in and gently lifted a little girl from the container – placing her in a blanket as they moved to help. Gendry got the second, while she helped Elle get spare blankets and bottles of water in the van.

They were twelve altogether ranging between the ages of 11 – 17, all clearly distressed hugging one another and watching them all hesitantly. The team tried to help as best as they could, making them as comfortable as possible with the lack of resources at their disposal until the paramedics arrived at least. On that front they had managed to pool a blanket and a bottle of water for all of them which wasn’t much, _certainly wasn’t enough either –_ they had no way of knowing how long they’d been in there but it was fairly easy to see they had poor nutrition and hygiene. It was harrowing watching these children crying because they were now free, that they were no longer locked in the fucking container… Dany refused to think about why they were here, what Baelish’s plans for them were… She didn’t feel relief either, she felt a fit of anger burn deep inside her at the fact these children – _children_ – had to go through this. _All because of Petyr Baelish._

Child services and paramedic came and went – helping the children in any way they could before taking them to Kings Landing central to be examined properly. Dany forced herself to stare into the now-empty container once they’d gone as Elle and her team got to work in the ‘Examination room’ though it didn’t take long before they called in. Under UV light the room showed remnants of blood which was still circumstantial at best but the hard evidence came from a viewing area conjoined to the examination room. There was a video recorder angled to record the exam room and with a just a quick playback there was footage clearly showing Baelish in examination gear stood over a deceased Ros. _It was safe to say that Petyr never thought this place would be found, no precaution in hiding anything._ He was deep in concertation with a Scalpel in his palm as he worked on her body whilst humming a tune. _Gods, all this…_

Dany swallowed thickly, unable to take much more as she left the room in search of some fresh air – eyes burning but cooled with the breeze blowing in. It was easy to say you shouldn’t let the cases or the work affect you but it wasn’t easy. No case was, but there was something about cases were children where involved…

Jon came to stand beside her and she could feel the anger radiating off of him – like a taut string ready to snap. He didn’t say a word – he didn’t need to, he knew her better than anyone – but it was just what they both needed, a little breather. Dany wasn’t sure how long they just stood there, but it helped a little... _Not that it simmered her anger any less._

The problem they had with the severity of the case the FBI got wind of the case and wanted to take over, _as they do everything._ Tywin was holding them off but he wouldn’t let anyone on the team near Baelish either though it gave them the chance to work through the boxes of evidence and build a proper case. Aidan had been hard at work trying to decrypt the ledger, speaking with experts and others in the field and it took a while but he’d finally managed it… and to say it was a smoking barrel would have been an understatement. The ledger recorded the movement – the sale and purchases of children between the ages of 10 and 17 years of age…

The table changed everything, there were hundreds of records, each child listed as a number and passed around for Baelish’s gain. All those children and they couldn’t even be sure if that number included the ones, they released.

* * *

There was a red-hot fury brewing just under the surface as she sat across from Petyr Baelish once more. After all the evidence that had surfaced from his many properties including the warehouse, all the atrocities he’d been involved in. The lives he’d ruined, clearing her throat she smiled tightly, “The date is 21st February 2018 and by the watch, it is just going 09:15. My name is detective Daenerys Targaryen and also present is Detective Jon Snow,” she paused taking a moment to open her note pad onto a blank page before she looked towards him across the table. "Before we begin, would you like your lawyer present?"

Baelish smirked ever so slightly as he shifted in his chair, “No, thank you,” he replied gesturing for her to continue with his hand – as if they were just wasting his time… _It wasn’t like they had boxes of evidence waiting to be presented to him just outside the room,_ but they had to stick to the rules so she smiled again and continued.

“Could you please state your name, and your full date of birth,” she asked. They knew it of course but they needed it for the recording, making sure everything went by the book.

Dany glanced up as he sighed and shook his head, “Petyr Baelish, 2nd November 1974,” he answered quickly before he looked between them both, “Are you ready to release me?”

“Not just yet,” she smiled but it fell quickly as she looked at Mr Baelish. “We would like you to explain some evidence we have come across if that’s okay?” she asked. Petyr smiled and nodded and she quickly stood up and knocked on the glass window to give Tormund the cue to enter the room. She took her seat and watched Mr Baelish as the door opened, though he quickly turned to Jon,

“So how is Sansa doing?” he asked smiling like a snake, "I hope she doesn't miss me too much," he chuckled and she grabbed a hold of Jon's wrist to stop him from vaulting the table. From the corner of her eye, she could see that Tormund was stood frozen his eyes locked on Jon though he seemed to pull himself together as he placed the box down just as Jon's chair scraped back against the floor, knuckles white as he snatched his hand away but Tormund grabbed him and escorted him out before he could do or say anything, _thank the gods._

Dany smiled inwardly as she watched him pale, his eyes widening as he scanned the documents in a daze. The way he swallowed hard when he saw the photos from the ledger, their notes clearly marked showing they knew exactly the type of man he was. There was enough evidence there to lock him away for life, throw away the key and then some… 

“I-I t-think I would like that lawyer now…,” he stammered staring at the documents. Dany took a moment in satisfaction before they door flung open and in strode a man and a female followed by a uniformed cop,

“Petyr Baelish?” the woman asked.

“Yes,”

Dany shot to her feet, “Excuse me this is an interrogation,” she interrupted. _Who did they think they were?_ She paused ahs she got a look at the badge clipped to their belt – FBI.

The man slid a piece of paper on the desk towards her, “According to this document Mr Baelish is now in our custody,”

“Under whose authority,” she asked as she tried to read through the document her attention pulled between all parties. _This couldn’t be happening, not after everything…_

The woman looked slightly sympathetic but that didn’t matter much in the circumstances, “Our boss Miss Targaryen. If you have any complaints, I suggest you have a word with your chief. Good day,” she explained as led Petyr Baelish from with room along with the stack of evidence they’d collected over the last couple of days. Dany couldn’t believe this was happening as she leaned against then cool table a moment starting at the now vacant seat before she got herself into gear in search of answers.

Jon was already in there having a heated discussion, “You handed him over?” Jon questioned. It was more a growl and she rushed into Tywin’s office to calm him down before he did something stupid. Even though she wasn’t pleased the last thing she needed or wanted was to be off the task force again.

“It was out of my hands,” Tywin admitted with a sigh.

“For fuck sake” Jon cursed. Dany placed a hand on his arm trying to calm him. Attempting to calm herself as she thought back to everything that they had discovered about Baelish.

“Why?” Dany asked. _What was it about this case that pulled the FBI’s crosshairs on Baelish?_

“Our investigation into Baelish has uncovered some of his exploits, but he's still only a buyer. The FBI have been looking into the seller for the last couple of years and with your help, they have evidence and Baelish to help them. The FBI are only interested in one man, a man known only as Mighdal.” Tywin explained. _It meant that Baelish had leverage and that wasn’t good for anyone._ It did nothing but infuriate her that she couldn’t be the one to nail Petyr’s ass down, Jon didn’t seem too happy either as he followed her out of Tywin’s office.

Dany couldn’t say either of them got anything done during the rest of the day, clock watching as they simply waited to leave. _By the end of the shift, she felt only drained._

* * *

The whole ordeal exhausted her; all that fucking work and Baelish would end up on a beach somewhere sipping fruity cocktails when he deserved to rot for the rest of his life. At that moment all she wanted to do was go home and cuddle on the couch but unfortunately, Daario was out of town on a business trip. So, she decided to invite Jon over, not that he needed persuading but the offer of a takeaway left little doubt. The food arrived just as they pulled up outside and it was easy to get into the usual routine that they had perfected. Jon grabbed the plates as soon as they entered the kitchen and she quickly turned the heating on, because it was surprisingly cold. Grabbing a bottle of wine from her notably dwindling rack she made a mental note to purchase more before she moved to help set the plates.

They ate quietly, the day catching up on them both evident as they stuck TV on and ate on the sofa the accompanied by the odd sound of slurping. “Dr Targaryen?” Jon asked slowly, Dany regarded him but he was just looking at his plate,

“What are you talking about?” she asked watching him as he glanced through the kitchen door, her eyes widening as he saw the nurses outfit hanging on the clothes rack – _because it wasn’t something that she wanted to hang on the washing line._ Perhaps it was because of the last few days on the case, the way her mind stubbornly worked over the victims in the container, _how many others were they?_ The embarrassment was a nice change to her feelings, so she decided to share that feeling and embarrass him!

Finishing her mouthful, she turned to him properly, "We've tried a little roleplay to spice things up in the bedroom," she explained quickly – not like it was hard to figure out. Dany pressed her lips together as he blinked in surprise, "Have you ever roleplayed?"

Jon shook his head quickly, "so what does he dress up as? A patient you need to resuscitate?" he cleared his throat, his face going an alarming shade of red as he looked away, “what’s the role?”

Dany chuckled as he shook his head, to be honest, she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him everything but this was better than thinking over the case. "I become the very sophisticated Dr Charlotte," she told him quietly, the embarrassment coming around in full force as she quickly focused on the TV. Her head shot up as he began coughing, nearly choking on a piece of meatball. 

“You become who?” he asked after he cleared his throat, he looked surprised, though he focused on his food and stuck some spaghetti in his mouth,

“Dr Charlotte,” she clarified. Expecting him to tease her about it, or laugh, but instead, he frowned and looked away with little interest, “what?”

Jon pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head lightly, “Sorry, I think the days just catching up with me,” he sighed. “Those children are haunting my mind,” he whispered though he was lying. She knew him better than anyone, he had a tell when he lied his jaw would twitch ever so slightly but she dropped it as fresh images from the warehouse assaulted her mind. A chill rippling down her spine at the thought, before she quickly focused on anything else.

“So, you up for watching some 24?” she asked. Jon nodded absentmindedly as he stood and took her plate to the kitchen. Dany quickly got comfortable, knowing she’d get the answers from him sooner or later but now was the time to relax. Laying with her head on a cushion, lifting her feet when he remerged, they watched the show. It was quieter than usual, just the sound of the TV as Jack Bauer rushed to save the day though she had to admit she liked it.

* * *

The days blurred together with the fallout of the case, though it felt bitter. All the work they’d done and they had nothing to show for it as the FBI goons collected everything they had. They still had paperwork to complete, and that was mind-numbing enough to calm them both down. The best news was that Daario was back tonight, and Jon offered to chauffeur her to the airport to pick him up and drive them back. He played the part well, well he drove the Merc and didn't interrupt them as they spoke – _but he did refuse to open the car door for them._ Daario for his part seemed surprised and a little uncomfortable but it seemed after the awkward greeting he came around a bit.

Dany decided to wait in the car as they pulled up outside Daario’s house. She’d never been over before though he wasn’t planning on staying. The aim was to get to her house as quickly as possible and enjoy the rest of the weekend, looking up she met Jon’s gaze in the rear-view mirror, “Did I tell you I may have something on the ICE case?”

“No, but do go on,” she prodded. Interest piqued because case file A9550 was a dead case, they had nothing and until they could identify the victim they never would. That of course was only part of the puzzle, rarely did the identity of the victim solve a crime, though perhaps that could be a start…

Jon sighed, "I couldn't shake the feeling I've seen her before, so I worked with Aidan and he's working on a facial reconstruction algorithm or something," he rolled his eyes. "You know what he's like, I'll drop you a text if I find something,"

Dany smiled “I suppose it’s better than nothing. To be honest, my minds on other things at the moment,” she said, grinning as she relaxed back into her seat.

“Yeah, I don’t want to know,” he grumbled. Dany winked at him through the rear-view mirror shifting her attention to Daario as he came through his front door with his travel bad.

The drive back to her place was thankfully quick, she wasn’t she why it felt awkward in the car but it did though she suspected that was down to the simple fact Jon hadn’t really met Daario yet. Anticipation at spending time with him drowned that out as they pulled up, flying out the car before Jon could say a word – she’d apologise later. Kicking the door shut, she smiled as his lips found hers in a messy kiss, clinging onto each other as they were lost to their own world for a time. She probably could have stayed in bed all weekend, though they decided to go out – not for a date. Not that there was anything wrong with going on dates - _it didn’t feel like it was a date because there was nothing formal about it._

Daario’s hand captured hers as they walked the town, it felt oddly domestic but she found herself liking it – _maybe she could get used to this after all?_ The thought didn’t seem as frightening, as it did before it felt weird, _in a good way._

Dany couldn’t remember the last time she went a whole day without touching her phone but when she looked at it, she was surprised to see the notifications blinking away.

**| 4 New Messages***

As she opened her notifications’ Dany smiled at the messages received from Missy and Jon making a mental note to ignore the one from Viserys, _he always wanted something._ Leaving Viserys message till she was either drunk or completely forgot about it, she clicked on Missy's first;

**| Missy:** Are we still on for lunch on Wednesday? Let me know! X

**| Missy:** Sorry, Jon told me you were occupied. Didn’t mean to bother you, but who is this Daario guy and when do I meet him? :? X

Dany laughed at the messages, feeling a little giddy they were still on for lunch on Wednesday and there she would tell them everything.

**| Dany:** Yes, yes, we’re still on for it. I’ll tell you then, promise! Don’t be late ;) X

She was smiling as she pressed send, but the smile quickly fell when she clicked on Jon’s message.

**| Jon:** I’ve found her!

The first question that came to mind was how, though she supposed it could wait until Monday. There was nothing for her to do, and it wasn’t a requirement for her to be in the office over the weekend on the back of the last case so she stuffed her phone away and went back to re-join Daario.

* * *

After another great weekend, Monday morning reared his ugly head once again. She'd text Jon a few times through breakfast but for some reason, he wasn't receiving them, _like he was underground or in space or something._ Dany didn’t think much on it, making her own way to work via a quick uBer, she didn’t even make it to her desk before Tywin called her into his office going on to explain everything that was happening with Jon. Her partner had headed up to Hardhome on Saturday evening after he managed to identify the Jane Doe from Case A9350. The victim’s name was Karsi Thoror, who disappeared 5 years prior and Jon was going to speak to her remaining family and the officers who took her case. Dany had to admit she was a little miffed that he just up and left without telling her – even if the rational side of her brain was telling her she was busy and he knew it too. It left her with little to do so she decided to clear her desk and when that wasn’t enough, she cleared Jon’s too.

The office was too quiet without Jon around, so she had the radio playing off her laptop – not that anyone was in the office. Arya and Gendry were just leaving as she turned up while Tormund and Sandor were on the late shift. God knows where everyone else was but she had to admit it was rather relaxing, hearing the distant conversation from the floor above and those below as she worked. She paused what she was doing as she heard the news bulletin;

**Authorities have today apprehended the fugitive Mighdal. The news comes after federal authorities from Westeros as well as Essos worked in conjunction to raid a compound in the region of Aspator. Mighdal, real name Usman Mignara is to be expedited to Westeros in the coming days to face trial for his crimes. More to follow after this short break.**

_That was all thanks to Petyr Baelish, and whatever he got out of it._ Dany understood that they were evil people out there, yet some were even worse but that didn’t take away the fact Petyr was a bad person – she just really hoped he was facing justice for that. Dany smiled as her phone buzzed to life, the ceiling filling the screen indicating it was a video call, “Hey you,” she smiled in greeting as his face appeared, nose red from the cold, frost covering parts of his beard,

“Morning,” he smiled as he took a drink from someone off the camera, the drink almost fogging the camera up as he had a quick drink. “Hope you’ve had a good weekend. I’m sure Tywin’s filled you in?”

She nodded her head as she sat back in her seat, “Forgot me again, huh?”

He chuckled in response, “I sent you a text, didn’t think it was fair to pull you away from your weekend,” he smirked as he took another sip, “besides, I don’t think you’d like the trek to Hardhome through the winds and the snow,” he added. Dany knew she wouldn’t,

“How is it up there?”

"Cold," he deadpanned and she chuckled, "No, it's not so bad, to be honest. Ghost's enjoying it," the camera flipped to Ghost lapping at a bowl, and Jon petted him gently, "Company's not that bad either, so how are you doing?”

“Bored,” They didn’t have any open cases, except the one he was working though until she received the info or findings from him there wasn’t much to do for her.

“Better you than me,” he smiled sympathetically, “Oh, and before I forget keys for the Range are in your top draw,” she almost dived for it like a child and Jon laughed at her, forcing a pout to her lips,

“Thank you,” she stuck the keys in her pocket pausing momentarily as she looked at her laptop screen, “Have you seen the news?” she asked thinking back to the news report,

Jon sighed – which told her everything she needed to know, “Yeah, no idea what to say to it though…,” the screen cut, buffering before he appeared again. “Anyways, I have to get off. I’ll try to keep you up to da-att-e,” the screen went fuzzy again before it lost connection completely, and she sighed before she looked over at the board with the missing person cases and decided to get back to work.

* * *

Jon was gone for two weeks, and beyond an additional face time call she hadn’t spoken to him at all and with Daario back in Essos she ended up spending time with the girls. Missy ensured she kept her promise as she bombarded her with questions regarding her _relationship_ with Daario. Dany wasn’t sure what to say on that front at all, so she kept it to the bare minimum. They had one rule when they all managed to get together and that was no work _– talk or otherwise._ It was an overall great afternoon to just let her hair down and talk about mindless things.

Then there was the movie night at Arya’s though the amusement was more in the dynamic between the duo. They were still in the ‘would they, won’t they’ stages and obviously attracted to one another but both too stubborn to admit it. They had a group-wide wager on the pair with everyone having their say though Dany still wasn't sure they'd last a month. _The sexual tension was already suffocating…_

At work there weren’t any new cases to look into so she tried to be useful in lending her hand with other teams but it wasn’t the same, and half the time she felt she was just getting in the way. Dany hadn’t realised how much she relied on Jon and Ghost – and to a new extent Daario. Everyone had their own lives to live, their own dreams to chase… They were growing their own families – she loved them all – but even so, she felt apart from it, _and that was okay._

Daario was back in the city but he was unfortunately busy until tomorrow but she was actually glad because it was something to look forward to over the weekend. To be honest, she was eager for Jon to get back – information on case A9530 was scarce, the fact he had new potential leads was defiantly a hot prospect.

Dany was stood talking to Gilly – smiling when she heard Ghost’s bark watching him as he darted at her, fingers sinking into his fur as she knelt down to greet him. She grinned as she kissed his snout before Jon pulled her into a bear hug, squeezing her tight as he waved to Gilly. She tilted her head as she noticed a figure hovering behind him – the girl was short with brown hair and hazel eyes and a pretty face. Jon smiled as the girl stepped beside him,

“Ah, Dany this is Roxanne. Roxanne this is Daenerys,”

They exchanged pleasantries before she escorted him to debrief with Ghost trailing behind leaving Roxanne in reception with Gilly. Dany couldn’t say she knew what the logistics would be from here, _was she supposed to take them home?_ _Was he to take her?_ At that moment it didn’t really matter as they entered the conference room and she focused her attention on the case. Dany rolled her eyes as she watched him peel his coat off, followed by his jumper, leaving him in a sweat riddled T-shirt that clung to him like a second skin. 

“Gods, it’s too warm,” he complained. It was actually a rather chilly evening for Kings Landing…

Dany rolled her eyes at him, “You always preferred the cold,”

“It’s soothing,” he defended as he rubbed his face – though there was a smile on his face as he looked at her. “I missed all your complaining,”

She shook her head and smacked him in his shoulder, “I’m not that bad,” she shook her head as she looked at him, “and here’s me thinking I missed you…,” she grumbled, grinning as he snorted.

They sobered up as Tywin entered the room and Jon got on with recounting all his findings from up North. The trip went smoothly minus a minor altercation with a Stan Thenn, the police chief up beyond the wall – _the idiot._ The procedures in place up there were out of date, borderline unprofessional. They closed the missing person case a little over a month after she had gone missing with no reason – beyond lack of leads and evidence to follow.

Jon had met with woman’s widow and her now 12-year-old – the family seemed to be relieved to get the closure that had eluded them over the years but now they had questions. _They wanted retribution…_ They spoke into detail of the circumstances around her disappearance, apparently, a storm had taken hold and it was a struggle to leave the house but Karsi had a doctor's appointment, and he had work. Her husband spoke to her just before the doctor’s appointment – that was the last they heard of her. Fast forward 2 years later a member of the public found her bag under the docks by the beach. Jon showed them pictures of the bag and its contents still untouched – they weren’t able to clarify what she wore that faithful day; the doctors had since relocated and prior to the new building didn’t have security surveillance on the property.

It was a lot to decipher but there still wasn’t much in the way of leads to chase. As the brief ended, she witnessed something she never thought she ever would as Jon stood up Tywin nodded and clapped him on his back. “Good Job, Detective Snow,” Tywin commented, even Jon looked surprised, she was glad she was sitting down at that moment.

“Thank you, sir,” he mumbled Slack-jawed as they headed back to reception meet with, Roxanne.

* * *

**CASE FILE: ICE [** A9350 **]**

They had new information in the form of the victim’s identity though it seemed with every insight they found, they uncovered a lot more questions too – questions that they would come back to another day.

**CASE FILE: THE FLOWER [** B6121 **]**

The case was vast and the more the team worked to investigate the case, the more evidence seemed to stack against the Mocking Bird aka Petyr Baelish. They had him to rights on multiple felonies, corruption, human trafficking and murder to name a few though it was his dealings in other criminal matters that drew him in the crosshairs of the FBI. It is unknown at this time what became of Petyr Baelish though perhaps they would cross paths again?

And finally, Usman Mignarha is currently extraditing to Westeros to face charges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think. Constructive critisism is welcome, just dont be a douche.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there you have it. I hope you were able to understand this better, and i really hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
